Kyoya Reborn
by Renavelia
Summary: "For the life of me, I have no idea how I came to be stuck inside Hibari Kyoya's body, much less inside the world of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I thought about my life before waking up as the infamous future Cloud Guardian of the Vongola Mafia Family, I would draw a blank." SLASH/YAOI Self-Insert Fic
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER** **: I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor any of its characters. I do NOT gain any profit from this fan-fiction. It is strictly for my entertainment and any one who enjoys reading it!**

 **CLAIMER** **: I OWN the craziness of my Self-Inserted Gary-Stue. Beware!**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE** **: This is a SLASH/MALExMALE/YAOI fan-fiction. If you do NOT like same-sex relationships, then this story is NOT for you. The reborn/self-inserted character may be a Gary Stue. This story is also fast-paced and involves the relationship between a sixteen and fourteen year old. If this offends you, you know where to find the back button.**

 **With that all said and done, I do hope you all enjoy this. This is my first KHR Self-Insert/Reborn story. Forgive any spelling/grammatical errors as I do NOT have a beta reader and there are only so many errors I can catch. Depending on how this chapter does, good/bad, will depend on how quickly I'll update. Also, the other notes will not be as long as this.**

 **Chapter One:**

 _"_ _Some people wake up drowsy. Some people wake up energized. I wake up dead."—John Marsden_

My head is pounding as if a tiny dwarf belonging to Snow White is inside my head hacking away at my skull in a frantic search for precious gems. His excavation is currently unsuccessful given the circumstances. Opening my eyes, I blink away the drowsiness left behind by another restless night's sleep. I stare up at my bedroom ceiling, taking in the strangeness of it. My pale lavender ceiling, painted to match the bedroom walls, is now the color of aged wood.

A kaleidoscope of images flash through my mind, increasing the pain and causing me to squeeze my eyes shut while cupping my face. Names and voices follow the images … Memories that did not belong to me, but at the same time are familiar. I grow nauseous, trying to keep up with the memories, but I lose myself and fall into unconsciousness. Two words flash in my mind right before I succumb to the pulling darkness; Hibari Kyoya.

- **KHR** -

For the life of me, I have no idea how I came to be stuck inside Hibari Kyoya's body, much less inside the world of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I thought about my life before waking up as the infamous future Cloud Guardian of the Vongola Mafia Family (I say future, because I have not seen any memories of Kyoya's pertaining to the baby hitman), I would draw a blank. I do not remember my name or how old I was. I find it strange that I can remember the color of my bedroom walls, but not the color of my eyes or hair. What I do know, without a doubt, is that I was not born in this world the normal way, but I possess every single one of Hibari Kyoya's memories; his first day of primary school, the time he received his tonfas, even the first time he got to use his tonfas to 'bite' someone to death. _Everything_.

It has been a whole day since I woke up as the infamous Disciplinary Committee Leader and I have decided on something. I was not going to mess with the plot in the sense of going out of my way to seek dangerous situations out, but if I happen to come across situations involving the known characters … Well that's a different story. I will not hide, but I will not go out seeking either. Now, concerning Hibari Kyoya's persona, I have no problem keeping that Skylark's sadistic side present. Besides, figuratively biting someone to death for disrupting Namimori's peace seems like fun and being Hibari Kyoya, I think I'll have a lot of fun; especially when it comes to a certain mousy haired brunette klutz.

- **KHR** -

Dressed in Kyoya's usual outfit of a white button-up long sleeve shirt, black slacks, black dress shoes, matching black belt and tie, and the symbolic long sleeve black coat with a red and gold band on the right sleeve, I ate the leftover onigiri that I had found in the refrigerator before leaving the house. Tucked safely away inside my coat was the pair of collapsible steel tonfas that made Hibari Kyoya legendary. The walk to Namimori High was short, my legs eating up the road with their long purposeful gait. Kyoya's slick black cell phone was tucked safely in the hidden inside pocket of the black coat.

The early morning was chilly and from what I can recall from Kyoya's memories, it was the beginning of December and everyone was still sporting their winter uniforms. I happened to check the weather on account of not wanting to be caught by another surprise and the man on the screen called for a light snow fall by mid-afternoon. Reaching the school gates, a few students were loitering around the closed steel that kept them from entering the grounds. My steel gray eyes narrowed automatically, but I forced my features to relax when I saw that it was only Kyoya's right hand man, Tetsuya Kusakabe and a few other members of the Disciplinary Committee.

"Hibari-san, is everything okay?" Kusakabe asked as I slipped a key ring from my side pocket, keys that I had barely remembered to grab on my way out of the Skylark's house. "You're not usually running behind in the mornings."

Doesn't Kusakabe address Kyoya by his given name and not his last name? Huh. Maybe that's only when they're alone or something. I wondered offhandedly, unlocking the gate and having the others slide the heavy steel out of the way. Shooting the taller, more muscular male a look, I made my way towards the school building to begin unlocking everything Kyoya does. Everyone else, minus Kusakabe, spread out to do their morning patrols around the school. Arriving at the Reception Room designated for the use of the Disciplinary Committee, I went over and took a seat behind the sole desk within the room and began to sort through the documents stacked on top of it.

 _'_ _Wao, Kyoya practically runs this school,'_ I thought, noticing that he even signs the teachers' paystubs.

"Kyo-san,"

Ah, there it is. Kusakabe does call Kyoya by his given name when they're alone. I figured my thoughts were mixing up with Kyoya's original memories or something. Maybe I should start writing everything down? No, no that baby would just find out about it.

"Hn?" I hummed, keeping to Kyoya's lack of words while reading through a form about the baseball club.

 _'_ _Ah, Yamamoto's club. They need funds for new equipment. Would Kyoya approve or deny this?'_ I wondered, drawing a blank on what the prefect would do. _'Maybe I can have Kusakabe do some of this.'_

"The students will be arriving soon. Are you going to monitor them entering the school or…"

I looked up at the black uniform clad male with insanely large hair. My face must to have been either blank or sporting some type of scary expression, because I spotted a bead of sweat trail down the side of Kusakabe's face and him swallowing a lump. Resting my elbows on the surface of the desk and placing my chin on my laced fingers, I continued to stare at the Vice-Commander of the Disciplinary Committee, actually taking joy in making the male sweat.

"Tetsuya,"

"Ye—Yes!" Kusakabe stuttered, fighting back the shocked look on his face when I said his given name.

Whoops, maybe Kyoya does not call Kusakabe by his first name. Oh well.

"I trust you to handle things with the morning rush," I spoke seriously, surprised at how easy it was to maintain a calm demeanor in front of the stunned male.

Kusakabe bowed low, like he pulled a 90 degree angle bow, and shot straight up seconds after with a determined look on his face.

"You can count on me and the other members to maintain order. If you'll excuse me, I'll see to the arriving students immediately," Kusakabe bowed once more before leaving the room in a hurry.

My lips twitched. Now that the only other person in the room was gone, I was finding it hard to hold back and ended up smirking. At least it was better than outright laughing. Yes, living as Hibari Kyoya was indeed going to be fun as long as I can continue making people make faces like that. Going back to the documents, I withheld a groan. How does Kyoya finish all of this work and why does he even do it. Oh, he loves Namimori and refuses to let any weak herbivore do the important things.

 **-** **KHR** **-**

It was almost time for the lunch bell to ring and students will soon be filing out of classrooms to join their friends in their chosen spots to eat their lunch. Up on the school roof, I sat on the upraise that supported the water tower. I was leaning up against the water tower, taking in the peace and solitude while watching the gray and white puffy clouds drift by in the sky. The air was a little cooler and I was beginning to think that the man on the weather channel would be right about it snowing later on today. Beneath me, the door that lead up to the roof slammed open and a pair of feet smacked on the roof as whoever interrupted my quiet time ran behind the upraise. Two more pairs of feet soon followed, making the rooftop door slam open and shut once again. My eyebrow twitched at the loud unnecessary noise.

"Where did you go, Dame-Tsuna? We know you're up here! We saw you!" One voice, obviously male, yelled out for the first person.

"Yeah, Aho, we're hungry. How do you expect us to eat when you haven't given us your lunch money yet?" A second male's voice spoke up.

Hidden behind the upraise, I heard a muffled 'hie' and stood up. The cold breeze ruffled my ebony hair and black coat. Looking down, I saw the crouched form of a mousy haired brunette and the approaching male students searching for the boy. Spotting the hidden boy, the two male students stopped a few feet away and one thought it funny to crack his knuckles together.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna, why are you hiding from us? It's rude, don't you think?" The first male, Yuriko Sanju from class 3 year 2, spoke up.

The other male, Rintaro Eri, laughed and gave an intimidating stomp of his foot. Sawada Tsunayoshi flinched. Both Yuriko and Rintaro moved forward and grabbed Tsunayoshi's arms, forcing the smaller male to his feet.

"Hiiieee! I'm sor—sorry! I don't … I don't have an—any money!" Tsunayoshi cried out, his whiskey brown eyes misting over.

Yuriko and Rintaro shared a frown before smirking at one another.

"Oh, well, if you can't pay for our lunch, then we'll have to punish you, Dame-Tsuna," Rintaro voiced, raising a fist.

Having seen enough, I drew my tonfas and leaped down. Just as Rintaro's fist went to punch Tsuna in the face, the boy's knuckles met the steel surface of my weapon. A resounding crack, most likely Rintaro's hand breaking, sounded right before he cried out in pain. The second year fell to his knees, clutching his injured hand to his chest.

"Hi—Hibari-san!" Yuriko shouted, releasing his grip on Tsuna who fell to the ground in fear.

I stepped in front of the trembling mousy haired brunette, smirking dangerously at Yuriko and Rintaro.

"Crowding is against the rules, Herbivores, so is bullying. As a member of the Disciplinary Committee, I'll bite you to death," I hissed, rushing at a scared Yuriko and slamming my tonfa into the boy's stomach.

Yuriko gasped in pain, the wind being knocked out of him to be replaced by him throwing up. I swung my other tonfa up and smacked the second year in the head, efficiently knocking him out before turning to his friend. Rintaro held up his good hand as if it would protect him.

"Hi—Hibari-san, please have mercy," Rintaro pleaded.

"Mercy, what's that?" I asked, before giving Rintaro the same treatment as Yuriko.

Turning away from the bruised, battered and unconscious second years, I glanced down at a shaking Tsunayoshi whose eyes were wide with fright and face pale. The mousy haired brunette's cheeks were damp and his eyes moist.

 _'_ _Cute,'_ I thought, staring down at him.

Putting my tonfas away, I toss a folded up piece of cloth on the boy's lap before leaving. I could hear the confused statement 'a handkerchief' just as the door shut behind me.

 **-** **KHR** **-**

Tsunayoshi was scared. Two of his regular bullies had chased him onto the rooftop and were about to give him his daily beating when the leader of the Discipline Committee, Hibari Kyoya, interfered and proceeded to bite the two second years to death. For a moment, Tsuna thought he was going to receive the same treatment as the other two students on account of Hibari not liking others to crowd, but his wide whiskey colored eyes grew even more when all the prefect did to him was drop something on his trembling lap and walk away. Shaky hands picked up a soft square cloth and stared at it with surprise.

"A handkerchief?" Tsuna said, confused.

The mousy haired brunette glanced at the corner of the white handkerchief and spotted the intricate letters K.H. in black thread. Hibari Kyoya actually gave him his handkerchief. Was it because he was crying? Heat rushed Tsuna's face and the brunette automatically hid his face in his hands, the hands that were clutching onto the soft white fabric. It smelled nice.

"Cherry blossoms," Tsuna whispered, finding the soft floral scent of Hibari's handkerchief calming.

A groan had Tsuna's head whip up and he saw his two bullies beginning to regain consciousness. Quickly standing on shaking legs, Tsuna backed away from the two and rushed off of the rooftop to get to class before lunch ends. Classes continued the same aside from Tsuna staring down at the wrinkled handkerchief on his lap.

 _'_ _Hibari-san saved me,'_ Tsuna thought, biting his bottom lip as his thumb brushed over the K.H. stitched in the corner of the white cloth. _'No one has ever saved me from my bullies before … Not even the teachers. I have to thank him.'_

After the end of class bell rang and students left to go home or to their appointed clubs, Tsuna stood outside the door leading into the Reception Room. Everyone knew that this particular room housed the Disciplinary Committee. Would Hibari be inside? What about the other members? Tsuna could feel his fear trying to overpower his reason for being here. All of the members of the Disciplinary Committee were dangerous and scary and Tsuna wanted more than anything to bolt home. But he also wanted to thank the one who helped him. Raising a trembling hand, Tsuna knocked his knuckles gently against the door, almost too soft to be heard.

 **-** **KHR** **-**

Inside the Reception Room, I lay stretched out across the olive green couch. It was surprisingly comfortable and I could see why Kyoya liked napping, especially after having to do so much paperwork. I swear … If I have to continue doing so much paperwork, I will go crazy. Next time, I'll definitely have Kusakabe take half of the stack. He is Kyoya's… _my_ Second-in-Command. With one hand resting on my stomach and my other arm draped over my eyes, I could feel myself falling into a blissful nap. School had let out moments ago, so I knew I had the time to nap for an hour before Kusakabe would come in to report his patrol.

A small, barely noticeable knock sounded against the door, pulling me away from my nap. Damn, Kyoya was a light sleeper if that small noise woke me. Remaining where I was, I waited for whoever was on the other side of the door to go away. The door slowly slid open and my brows furrowed. No wonder Kyoya bit people to death for waking him up. It was annoying and they were interrupting his quiet time.

"Hi—Hibari-san?" A soft voice stuttered as someone quietly shuffled into the room, shutting the door behind them.

 _'_ _Tsunayoshi? What does that herbivore want?'_ I thought, the word involuntarily filling my thoughts.

"Did he go home?" Tsuna spoke softly, his lack of stutter catching my attention more than the fact that the mousy haired brunette had woken me.

Sitting up, I glanced over the back of the couch in time to see Tsuna jump in surprise.

"Hiieee! Hi—Hibari-san, you're here," Tsuna said quickly, his voice high-pitched.

Sighing, I scratched the back of my neck. Losing the battle with a yawn, I covered my mouth with my other hand before looking back at the first year.

"Herbivore, do you know what happens to those who wake me up?" I asked, standing up and slowly walking around the couch to the visibly trembling brunette.

Tsuna's mouth opened and closed as he tried to say something, but not a word came out. I saw the fear filling the widening whiskey colored orbs and the pink hue fading away as Tsuna's face began to pale with every step that brought me closer to him.

"What are you doing here, Herbivore?" I asked, my face blank as my steely gaze remained locked on his.

A shaky hand rose and I spotted my white handkerchief being clutched.

"Th—than—thank yo—you, Hib—Hibari-san," Tsuna stuttered, so badly that it took me a moment to figure out what he had just said. "Sor—Sorry for wak—waking you!"

Tsuna bowed quickly and went to run out of the room, but I reached out with one hand and grabbed hold of the back of his collar, effectively stopping the boy from leaving. Pulling him close enough to where his back bumped into my chest, I whispered.

"For waking me up, I'll bite you to death."

"Eh?!" Tsuna cried out in fear as I proceeded to drag the boy around the couch before tossing him onto the end cushion.

Before he could get up and think about escaping, I lay down and stretched out along the couch with my head using his lap as a pillow. Tsuna froze, his body tensed like a coiled spring. Closing my eyes, I shifted into a comfortable position and began to nod off.

"Hi—Hibari-san?" Tsuna practically squeaked.

Opening one eye, I glared up at him with a steely orb. He flinched back as a response. Feeling that he understood to be quiet, I closed my eye.

 **-** **KHR** **-**

Tsuna gapped down at the sleeping prefect who was currently using the mousy haired brunette's lap as a pillow. Was Hibari not going to bite him to death? Tsuna thought he was. He had even feared so when he entered the room. Instead, the Skylark was asleep and Tsuna had no choice but to be still and quiet least he wake the older male up again. Staring down at the sleeping male, Tsuna took in the relaxed and soft features that appeared.

 _'_ _He doesn't look scary when he sleeps. Why hasn't Hibari-san bitten me to death? Everyone has only ever said scary things about you, but you're not as bad as people say … Right?'_ Tsuna thought, his hand reaching out on its own to brush a few stands of ebony hair off of the Skylark's brow.

Hibari's nose twitched and Tsuna smiled before freezing again.

 _'_ _What am I doing?! As soon as Hibari wakes up, he is going to beat me up just like he did Yuriko and Rintaro. I have to get out of here—,'_ Tsuna was pulled out of his thoughts when Hibari rolled onto his side, nuzzling his cheek against the brunette's thigh.

Blushing furiously, Tsuna attempted to distract himself from his predicament, but his eyes always trailed back to the sleeping Skylark. Losing track of time, Tsuna must to have fallen asleep as well, because the next thing he knows is someone walking into the reception room and waking him up along with a certain prefect.

- **KHR** **-**

"Uh, who are you and what are you doing in this room?" It was one of the Disciplinary Committee members who spoke.

Eyebrow twitching in annoyance, I sat up and immediately threw one of my tonfas at the one who woke me up. The tonfa smacked the male right in the face, him having no time to get over his shock of seeing me aside from Tsuna to move.

"Hiiee!" Tsuna squeaked at my sudden action while Kusakabe rushed into the room.

"Hibari-san, what happened?" Kusakabe asked, seeing the unconscious male on the floor and one of my tonfas nearby. "Ah, he woke you up," He stated, finally looking up at me.

"Kusakabe, remove the trash from this room. It's beginning to feel crowded," I ordered, going back to lying down.

I frowned as my make-shift pillow vibrated and I opened my eyes to stare up at Tsuna as Kusakabe dragged the unconscious male out of the room.

"I hav—have to go ho—home," Tsuna struggled to speak.

Sighing, knowing that going back to sleep would be useless, I stood up and retrieved my tonfa. Tsuna flinched at the sight of my weapon, but I tucked it out of sight.

"Hamburger steak," I said, going to the door to head out for Kyoya's regular after school patrol.

"Eh?" Tsuna voiced with confusion.

"You will bring me hamburger steak for lunch tomorrow. If not, I will bite you to death," With that, I left the mousy haired brunette in the reception room, a smirk tugging at the corner of my lips as I walked down the hallway.

Like I said, I was not going to seek out anything nor was I going to hide. So what if I decided to meet Sawada Tsunayoshi way ahead of schedule.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER** **: I do** **NOT** **own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor any of its characters. I do** **NOT** **gain any profit from this fan-fiction. It is strictly for my entertainment and any one who enjoys reading it!**

 **CLAIMER** **: I** **OWN** **the craziness of my Self-Inserted Gary-Stue. Beware!**

 **WARNING:** **This is a** **SLASH/MALExMALE/YAOI** **fan-fiction. If you do NOT like same-sex relationships, then this story is** **NOT** **for you. The reborn/self-inserted character may be a Gary Stue. This story is also fast-paced and involves the relationship between a sixteen and fourteen year old. If this offends you, you know where to find the back button.**

 **BETA READER:** **None, so there will be some mistakes that I miss.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Thank you,** _suntan140_ **and** _DarkDust27_ **for commenting! Here is chapter two. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Two:**

 _"Waking up to a smell is a lot more satisfying than waking up to a noise. Instead of barging in uninvited and yanking you out into reality, smells enter your dreams with a silent knock and a polite "Excuse me?"—Adi Alsaid_

It was lunchtime and I was once again lying on the roof of the school. One leg was bent up with my knee aiming for the sky while my other leg was draped over the other. I had my arms tucked under my head, but it was nowhere near close to the feeling of using Tsunayoshi's lap. I seemed to have spoiled myself for that short amount of time using the boy's lap to sleep on. It had snowed yesterday, a light dusting of white instead of the heavy blanket that was called for. The snow had melted before lunchtime and the sun had dried whatever moisture was left behind. The air was cool and an even cooler breeze blew every other second.

The rooftop door opened and closed, the only sound from it being the creaking of the hinges from the cold. Soft footsteps came towards me and I could practically feel the uneasiness in the air. What drew my attention though was the smell of food. Not just any food either, but hamburger steak. A shadow fell over my face, blocking out the sun and allowed me to peer up at the person.

"Hi-Hibari-san … I brought you ha—hambur—hamburger steak," Tsuna stammered, his bottom lip quivering as he held on tightly to a rounded rectangular bento wrapped in light blue and green cloth.

"Sit," I ordered, while sitting up myself and leaning my back up against the chain link fence that surrounded the rooftop.

Tsuna immediately sat down with his legs tucked underneath him. He kept his eyes averted as he held out the wrapped bento. Taking the packed lunch from the trembling male, I forced my excitement behind a blank expression. Kyoya loves hamburger steak, but as far as I knew, I have never had it before. Opening the lid, a delicious scent rose up and I inhaled it. Using the chopsticks that came with the bento, I picked up a small piece and placed it in my mouth.

 **-** **KHR** **-**

Tsuna nervously watched as Hibari took the first bite of the hamburger steak he had asked his mother to make the night before. She was so happy to know that it was for someone else, how she found out Tsuna had no idea, but she had made the bento with extra care. That morning she had told Tsuna to bring his new friend over for dinner sometime, but Tsuna knew without a doubt that Hibari would rather bite him to death than to go over to his house. Tsuna's eyes grew wide when Hibari paused with the first bite in his mouth. The end of the chopsticks slowly left Hibari's mouth as a barely noticeable pink hue dusted the Skylark's cheeks. Surprised, Tsuna watched Hibari take another bite and another until everything was gone. Lost in the moment, Tsuna had forgotten about his own lunch until steel gray eyes caught his attention.

"Eat your lunch, Herbivore. If you're late for class, I'll bite you to death," Hibari stated, setting the resealed bento down beside him and laying back down.

Tsuna's jaw dropped when Hibari proceeded to use his lap as a cushion again. Is this what happens when someone saves you from being beaten up? They expect compensation in the forms of food and something to sleep on? Fighting his tremors to be as still as possible, Tsuna began to eat his own bento. Does this mean they were friends? Do friends act like this? Would Hibari accept a dinner invitation? After eating, Tsuna checked his orange cell phone to see that he had two minutes to get to class. Wide eyes shot down to look at the sleeping Skylark and debated on which was worse. Waking him up or being late.

His next class was math and he was really bad at it so he could not afford to be late, but he also did not want to receive the wrath of an angry prefect. Something buzzed and Tsuna became stiff as a board when Hibari's eyes blinked open. The prefect pulled a slim black cell from the inside of his coat pocket and stared at the screen. Sitting up, Hibari turned his steely gaze onto Tsuna.

"You're going to be late for class if you don't leave, Herbivore," Hibari voiced, standing up. "Omuraisu."

"Eh?" Tsuna stated confused as Hibari paused at the rooftop door.

"Tomorrow's lunch; omuraisu," Hibari stated and left much in the same fashion as yesterday.

Does that make them friends? Tsuna wondered, quickly gathering his and Hibari's bento and rushing to class. Maybe he would ask the Skylark over for dinner. Tsuna decided to wait until classes ended to do so.

 **-** **KHR** **-**

"Hn, skipping class is only acceptable for third years," I spoke, having found a group of second years hanging around the back of the gym. "Smoking on school property is prohibited and you herbivores are crowding. I'll bite you to death."

Leaving the back of the gym and the five battered second years in a groaning heap on the ground, I made my way around the school to finish up at the front gate. I planned on leaving as soon as everyone else was gone. Texting Kusakabe along the way to take out the trash (the beaten up second years), I crossed my arms over my chest as the last of the students hurried passed me to go home. One student sporting mousy brown hair slowed to a stop a couple feet from me and I turned my eyes to see a nervous looking Tsuna shuffling his feet around and clutching his hands in front of him.

"Herbivore," I addressed, watching the boy jump.

"Hiiee, Hibari-san, wou—would you lik—like to com—come over fo—for dinner?" Tsuna stuttered, still staring down at the ground.

If he would have looked up, he would have seen my eyes widen slightly. I had not expected that. Not at all. That bento was good … Delicious actually and I knew that Tsuna's mother was a really great cook, but …

"No, now leave," I ordered, turning away from the brunette in order to close the steel gate.

"Eh, but why?" Tsuna asked.

His lack of a stutter, much like before, had me look over my shoulder at him. He seemed to have realized what he just said and who he had said it to before he rushed an apology and ran away. From what I can remember, Tsuna did not have friends until Reborn came. Thinking about my actions over the last two days, I shrugged. What harm could going to dinner at Tsuna's do? Besides, a free meal is a good thing, especially when I could not cook to save a life. Locking the gate, I made my way to Kyoya's house for a shower and a change of clothes before going over to Tsuna's house for dinner.

Dressed in a pair of gray jeans, a white long sleeve shirt with a thick black cotton hooded jacket; I stepped into a pair of worn black shoes and tugged a dark gray newsboy hat on before leaving the house for Tsuna's. Reaching the Sawada residence, I gave the front door a knock and waited for it to open. A smiling brunette woman, who I identified as Sawada Nana, opened the door.

"Ara? Hello," She greeted, still smiling.

"Tsunayoshi invited me over for dinner," I told her bluntly, inwardly salivating at the thought of eating more of her cooking.

"Oh? You're Tsu-kun's friend? I'm so glad," She beamed, her smile becoming blinding.

She stepped to the side and quickly motioned me inside. I took my shoes off and neatly pushed them to the side as she led me further into her house.

"I'm still cooking, but you can wait up in Tsu-kun's room with him if you'd like. I'll bring up some drinks and some light snacks while you wait," Nana continued to beam at me. "I'm Nana, but you can call me Mama if you want."

"Hibari Kyoya," I introduced myself before going up the stairs to Tsuna's room.

I entered without knocking, spying the brunette sitting on a red cushion in front of a small tan table attempting to do his homework.

"Is dinner ready, Ma…ma—Hibari-san!?" Tsuna cried out in surprise at seeing me. "You came!"

I stared down at the brunette with a blank expression.

"You invited me," I voiced bluntly.

"Bu—But I thought …," Tsuna trailed off, looking away from me.

Not liking the gloomy atmosphere falling over the mousy haired brunette, I walked over and took a seat beside him where I immediately laid down to use his lap as a pillow. My hat shifted on my head, falling off slightly. Tentative hands slipped the dark gray newsboy hat off of my head and set it on a clean spot on the table. I blinked up at Tsuna, an ebony brow rising at the boy's actions. He refused to meet my gaze, instead going back to doing his homework. I stared up at him, watching as Tsuna's face went from blushing embarrassment to narrowed concentration to outright confused frustration. It was amusing to say the least. Tsuna was so concentrated on his homework that he failed to notice me sit up and lean in beside him.

"You want to substitute 15 for _y_ and divide by five to get three," I told him, seeing that he was having a hard time doing his math homework.

"Ah, I see," Tsuna murmured, jotting down the solution before realizing I was no longer using his lap as a pillow. "Hiieee!"

I glared at the brunette as I rubbed at my now ringing ear. Tsuna held his palms out in front of him and leaned back.

"So—sorry, you just surprised m—me," Tsuna apologized.

Letting out a sigh, I pointed down at his homework. His other homework seemed to be finished and all that was left was math.

"Questions one through nine are wrong. Redo them," I ordered as Tsuna straightened back up.

"They are?" Tsuna asked softly, staring down at the math problems with a frown. "I thought I did them right this time too."

This kid…ugh. Taking his pencil out of his hand and ignoring his surprised expression as my side pressed against his, I wrote down the solutions for the math problems including arrows to help him figure out which numbers and signs should go where. Tsuna seemed to relax as he watched what I was doing.

"Wow, Hibari-san, that's amazing!" Tsuna exclaimed, unable to hide his amazement at how quickly I was able to make sense out of everything and simplify it for him.

My steel gaze met his bright whiskey orbs.

"Of course. I'm a third year," I stated nonchalantly, handing the pencil back to him. "Now do them correctly or I'll bite you to death for every wrong answer."

That caused the glee to turn into straight up horror at my threat. I like to think of it as motivation. Hiding my smirk, I proceeded to use Tsuna's shoulder to nap on while the male struggled through his homework. The bedroom door opening and Nana speaking happily woke me up to see her setting down a tray with drinks and a few cookies.

"Tsu-kun, Kyo-kun, dinner will be ready in an hour," Nana said, smiling as she left the room.

I used that moment to glance over Tsuna's math problems and noted that they were correct.

"Are th—they right?" Tsuna asked, looking nervously down at his lap.

"Hn, good job, Herbivore," I huffed before taking a sip of the warm tea Nana had brought up.

It was cold outside and it had begun to snow again so there was a slight chill in Tsuna's room. The tea helped a lot and the smaller boy radiated heat like a furnace. It was that reason why I decided to lay back down, but this time I brought the brunette down with me. He was warm and I was still a little cold from the walk over here. I pressed my chest against his back, keeping him in place with my arms around his waist.

"Ah—Ahhh, Hib—Hibari-san?" Tsuna gasped, shivering when I nuzzled my cool face against the back of his slender neck. "Wh—what are you do—doing?"

"I'm cold," I voiced seriously, my words muffled.

I felt Tsuna shiver again when my breath ghosted over the back of his neck.

"Th—then use the blanket!" Tsuna demanded shakily.

"No," I shot him down immediately, closing my eyes. "Now sleep."

"Bu—but,"

"Herbivore," I said warningly.

"Hiieee, okay!"

My lips pulled upwards into a smirk, but I managed to fight off the chuckle that wanted to escape. Who would have thought that Tsuna could be so cute and catch my interest so quickly? Pretending to be Hibari Kyoya was indeed fun and as I am taking up his role, I might as well live up to his expectations of being a possessive, territorial, brow-beating Skylark who bites people to death. Why not start with this brunette.

"Mine," I whispered, halfway between sleep and reality.

I felt Tsuna tense up and pulled him even closer just as I fell into a blissful sleep.

 **-** **KHR** **-**

Tsuna lay up against Hibari, his body tense with fear of waking the prefect. He was shocked when the prefect lay back down only to bring Tsuna with him. If Hibari was cold, he could have used a blanket or something and Tsuna had voiced this, but the prefect only tightened his arms around him. Tsuna shivered, feeling Hibari's hot breath dance across his bare neck. A blush dusted Tsuna's face at being held so … Intimately by the Skylark.

"Mine," Hibari whispered and Tsuna tensed in the taller male's arms.

 _'_ _Mine? I am his? His friend? Hibari is calling me his friend?'_ Tsuna thought, a smile working its way onto the brunette's face. _'I have a friend and it's Hibari.'_

Closing his eyes, Tsuna joined Hibari in their hour long nap, waking only when a click sounded and a flash lit up the room. Tsuna blinked his eyes open to see his mom standing nearby holding up a camera with a light flush on her face. Seeing her son awake, Nana giggled while cupping one hand to her face.

"Tsu-kun, you look so cute! Oh, mama is so happy!" Nana squealed with excitement before gathering herself. "Wake up Kyo-kun okay, Tsu-kun. Dinner is ready."

Tsuna nodded as his mother left the room. Blushing, Tsuna turned over in Hibari's arms and liked to have fainted. Steel orbs met whiskey brows and Tsuna had to hold back the 'hie' in fear of angering the prefect.

 **-** **KHR** **-**

Releasing Tsuna, I stood up and grabbed my hat from off of the table. Keeping it off, I motioned for Tsuna to lead the way to the dining room. Halfway down the stairs, Tsuna tripped over absolutely nothing. Out of reflex, I grabbed hold of his forearm and yanked his backwards. He gasped; surprised that he was not falling down the stairs like he thought he was about to. Tilting his head back, he stared up at me with wide eyes.

"You keep saving me," He whispered, stutter absent.

Maybe he has lost his nervousness around me. Letting him go, I moved past him and made my way to the dining room table. Shortly after leaving Tsuna on the stairs, I heard a 'hie' and a tumble. I shook my head. Apparently not even I could help the kid from falling down the stairs.

"Tsu-kun, no gymnastics in the house," Nana chastised with a smile as her son entered the dining room rubbing a lump on his forehead.

I turned my head away from the two, but my suppressed chuckle escaped without my permission. My face went blank in an instant, ignoring the two pairs of eyes on me. Nana laughed and we began to eat. Tsuna, however, stared at me from his seat. Once dinner was over with, I helped Nana with the dishes in which she thanked me by packing me some leftovers. Biding good-bye, I tugged my hat on and stepped into my shoes before leaving the house.

"Hi—Hibari-san!"

I stopped and turned around at Tsuna calling out for me. He paused to catch his breath, having only stopped long enough to put on his shoes but forgetting a jacket.

"Get inside, Herbivore, before you get sick," I ordered.

"Wa—wait, Hibari-san. Thank you for co—coming over, Hib—"

"Kyoya," I stated, interrupting the brunette.

Tsuna blinked, before his eyes began to widen in realization. Suddenly, he was smiling so brightly, I had to look away.

"Really?" Tsuna asked, which could only be at me giving him permission to call me by my first name.

"Hn," I grunted and began walking away.

My steps faltered when a pair of slim arms wrapped round me from behind and a face bumped up against my shoulder blades.

"I'm glad," Tsuna whispered against my back.

"Herbivore, get inside before I bite you to death," I spoke, my voice low and caused the brunette to jump away with a 'hie' and disappear back inside his house.

This time, I did not bother hiding my smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER** **: I do** **NOT** **own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor any of its characters. I do** **NOT** **gain any profit from this fan-fiction. It is strictly for my entertainment and any one who enjoys reading it!**

 **CLAIMER:** **I** **OWN** **the craziness of my Self-Inserted Gary-Stue. Beware!**

 **WARNING** **: This is a** **SLASH/MALExMALE/YAOI** **fan-fiction. If you do NOT like same-sex relationships, then this story is** **NOT** **for you. The reborn/self-inserted character may be a Gary Stue. This story is also fast-paced and involves the relationship between a sixteen and fourteen year old. If this offends you, you know where to find the back button.**

 **BETA READER:** **None, so there will be some mistakes that I miss.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you **_dragongirl007_ **,** _SUGInaota_ **,** _Yami - The Lord of Darkness_ **,** _fanfictionnatic_ **, and** _cookie-llama_ **for commenting! Here is chapter three. I hope everyone enjoys it!**

 **Chapter Three:**

 _"It's not like I planned it. I never woke up from some rosy dream and said, "Okay, world, today I'm gonna spaze."—Shannon Celebi_

Every day for a month was spent much in the same way with Tsuna bringing me a bento and me using his lap as a cushion. I had gone over to his house for dinner two more times and began to notice a significant difference with Tsuna's reactions around me. He is still cautions around me, but he no longer tip-toes. I think he is only cautions because of my constant threat of biting him to death. He still sucks at math, but he has gotten a little better. He still has bullies, but he discovered that he is safe when around me.

Others have noticed how much Dame-Tsuna hangs around me and rumors of him working off some sort of debt began to circle the school. It was ignored after the first dozen times I bit some students to death for spreading the rumor. The weather has begun to grow colder, forcing students to spend more time inside and switch to their thicker uniforms. Deciding to eat lunch up on the rooftop again because of the snow-free weather, I made my way up the stairs, stopping when voices were heard. My brows furrowed at the voices that belonged to Yuriko and Rintaro along with another voice…Masamaru something.

"You think you're safe by using Hibari-sempai as a shield, Dame-Tsuna?" Masamaru asked, his voice muffled from the closed rooftop door. "Hibari-sempai isn't always going to be around, Aho!"

I opened the door in time to see Tsuna fall to the ground on his side while clutching his stomach. Rintaro pressed his foot on Tsuna's side, causing the smaller boy to cry out in pain. I felt something within me snap and I had my tonfas out and was across the rooftop within seconds. Swinging my left tonfa around, steel slammed into Rintaro's chin while my right tonfa smashed into Masamaru's shoulder, most likely dislocating it. Both second year males flew back from the force of my hits and I focused on Yuriko who had paled significantly.

"I'll _kill_ you," I sneered, the second year's face paling even more at what I said.

I proceeded to beat the living daylights out of the three, using not only my tonfas, but also my feet. How dare they hurt _my_ Tsuna. Who do they think they are to lay a finger on what is _mine_.

"Kyo—Kyoya, sto—stop!" Tsuna gasped in pain. "They're…they're unconscious!"

I paused, breathing heavily. The three second years were indeed unconscious, all sporting welts and bleeding cuts.

"Kyoya, ar—are they…" Tsuna trailed off, wincing.

I had to take a moment to gain control over the rage I felt after seeing Tsuna being hit and stomped on. I really wanted to kill these three right now, but Tsuna would hate me if I did. Another gasp of pain had me rushing over to Tsuna, my tonfas hitting the ground beside me.

"Let me see," I ordered gently, lifting Tsuna's uniform shirt to see a bruise already appearing on his soft skin.

I carefully brushed the purpling skin, steel gaze narrowed. I should go back over there and—

"Kyoya, don't," Tsuna pleaded, his smaller hands grabbing hold of my larger ones.

An ebony brow rose.

"I know what you're thinking, but please don't hurt them anymore," Tsuna begged quietly. "They won't be awake to feel it anyways."

That had my lips twitch. I think I may have begun to rub off on the brunette. Tucking my tonfas away, I hooked my arms underneath the back Tsuna's knees and his shoulders before effortlessly lifting the smaller boy up bridal style. Tsuna was quick to grab hold of the front of my black coat as I crossed the rooftop to the door.

"Ky—Kyoya?" Tsuna questioned, eyes wide as I made my way down the stairs and to the reception room.

Kusakabe was just walking out of the room when he spotted me and gapped. He knew how much Tsuna had begun to hang around me and has walked in on seeing me asleep with my head on the brunette's lap. He accepted it as a means of the male having a rather calming effect on me … Unless someone decided to wake me up.

"Hibari-san, what happened?" Kusakabe asked as I placed Tsuna on the couch.

"Tetsuya, there are three second year students on the roof in need of medical attention. See to it that the herbivores don't die. I would hate to have to file all that paperwork," I stated and Kusakabe sweat dropped before taking two disciplinary members with him to the rooftop.

Taking the first-aid kit out from the desk drawer, I sat down on the edge of the couch and began to unbutton Tsuna's white dress shirt after tugging his blazer away. Flushing a brilliant pink hue, Tsuna grappled with my hands, trying to stop me from undressing him.

"Kyo—Kyoya?!" Tsuna cried out in embarrassment when the last button was undone after I lightly smacked the brunette's hands away.

Taking a tube of cream out of the first-aid kit, I squeezed a plentiful amount in one hand. Setting the tube aside, Tsuna watched as I rubbed the cream in my hands to warm it up. Understanding what I was doing now, the brunette calmed down and I began to lather the cream over Tsuna's entire left side where the bruise marred his skin.

"Ita—Itai," Tsuna whimpered in pain, his hands grabbing hold of my forearms.

I frowned, trying to be as gentle as I could while rubbing the cream in. Tsuna's eyes were squeezed shut, his lips parted slightly as he gasped again. To take his mind off of things, I acted without actually thinking about the consequences. Leaning down, I captured his parted lips with my own. Tsuna's eyes shot open, meeting my half-closed ones. His lips really were as soft as they looked. Tilting my head to the side, I deepened the kiss, dipping the tip of my tongue pass my lips to get a taste of the brunette. Tsuna gasped again, this time in surprise instead of pain and I will admit to taking full advantage of that.

 **-** **KHR** **-**

 _'_ _Kyoya is kissing me!'_ Tsuna thought frantically, gasping in surprise.

Suddenly a wet tongue invaded Tsuna's mouth, seeming to want to memorize every inch before stopping to tease his own tongue. Tentatively, having never done anything like this before, Tsuna began responding back. The brunette moved his tongue against Kyoya's, a scarlet hue dusting his cheeks as he began to feel hot. Kyoya's hands moved away from Tsuna's sides only for one to caress the brunette's neck and the other to get lost in mousy brown locks.

An embarrassing noise escaped Tsuna, causing his blush to deepen and Kyoya nipped the brunette's bottom lip teasingly. Feeling Kyoya's hands against his neck and in his hair, Tsuna's arms reached up and wrapped around the Skylark's waist, clutching the material of Kyoya's coat. Another moan escaped Tsuna before Kyoya broke the kiss for them to catch their breath. Tsuna thought it ended there, but Kyoya sudden began to nuzzle the brunette's throat. A shaky breath left Tsuna before the next breath hitched as teeth grazed soft skin. Tsuna's fingers tightened their grasp on Kyoya's coat, his head tilted to unconsciously bare his neck to the Skylark.

"Mine," Kyoya whispered right before biting the skin directly over Tsuna's pulse, nipping at the tender flesh.

"Argh … Ugh! Kyoya!" Tsuna gasped, his back arching as his system was overheating from the sensations Kyoya was causing him to feel.

Kyoya's tongue dipped out and traced the red mark he left on Tsuna's throat, a smirk marring his lips when he leaned back to admire his work. Tsuna's chest rose quickly with every breath, his whiskey orbs clouded by pleasure peeking through long lashes. Kyoya cupped Tsuna's face, leaning down to brush his lips over the brunette's.

"Mine," Kyoya whispered again before kissing Tsuna once more.

 **-** **KHR** **-**

I lay stretched out along the couch in the reception room. Lunch had been over for a while now and the second to the last class of the day was starting. The weight on top of me shifted and I looked away from the wall clock to glance at a sleeping Tsuna. His shirt was back on, but his blazer remained thrown over the back of the couch. Instead, my black coat was tossed over him as a make-shift cover. His breathing was slow and even and on his lips was the barest of smiles. My eyes landed on the red mark that was peeking beneath the collar of Tsuna's shirt.

 _'_ _Definitely cute,'_ I thought, brushing some brown strands of hair off of Tsuna's face.

Tsuna's nose twitched, causing my lips to quirk. Lids blinked and whiskey orbs appeared to meet steel gray. Tsuna jerked in surprise, something I was expecting, and I quickly grabbed hold of the other's hips to keep him from falling off of the couch and hurting himself.

"Ky—Kyoya," Tsuna stumbled over my name. "Yo—you … I ... We kis—kissed!"

I nodded, confirming Tsuna's statement. The pink hue dusting Tsuna's cheeks darkened.

"Bu—but we're both gu—guys!" Tsuna stuttered, his blush darkening if at all possible.

"Does that bother you?" I asked, frowning despite myself.

Tsuna was quiet for a moment, before he shook his head back and forth.

"Is it me that's kissing you bothersome?" I asked just as seriously.

The brunette shook his head 'no' again.

"Then what is it?" I questioned him, seeing the uncertainty in his eyes.

Tsuna bit his bottom lip, my eyes automatically drawn to the action. Oh boy, how did this happen? I'll tell you how. The brunette was just too cute. How he managed to be unclaimed by now and throughout the near future was a mystery to me. The plot is so screwed now. Even if it was for the plot and everything's best interest for Tsuna and I to not be together, I doubt … No I _refuse_ to be separated from him. I am living as Hibari Kyoya so who says the plot has to remain the same? I could be in a completely different version of this universe. Whatever. My mind is made up. Tsuna is _mine_ and I will make sure everyone knows this, because if anyone dares try to take what is _mine_ then I'll bite them to death.

"Is kissing the thing that friends do?" Tsuna asked, innocently staring down at me.

 _'_ _What … Oh yeah, I forgot how innocent he is. If I say yes, then he may end up kissing the friends I know he'll make in the future and I cannot have that,'_ I thought seriously.

Tsuna shifted on top of me, looking down at me nervously. I must to have adopted a blank expression again considering how twitchy the brunette was being. Keeping my hands on his hips, I leaned my upper body up slightly to whisper in Tsuna's ear, my warm breath causing a shiver to course through him.

"Kissing is what lovers do, Tsu-na-yo-shi," I whispered, before gently nipping his earlobe between my teeth.

The heat radiating from Tsuna increased ten-fold and I found myself smirking as the brunette struggled to speak.

"Lo—lov—lovers? Wh—Wha—What?!"

A rare chuckle left me as I captured the brunette's lips with my own.

 **-** **KHR** **-**

Whiskey brown eyes stared up at the white bedroom ceiling. Tsuna let out a heavy sigh, rolling over to his side and clutching his pillow close to his chest. No matter what he did, he could not stop thinking about kissing Kyoya and the Skylark claiming Tsuna as his lover.

"That is it. Right? Kyoya said that w—we …," Tsuna blushed furiously, hiding his face in the plush of his pillow. "Does that me—mean Kyoya lo—loves me? Do I love Ky—Kyoya?" Tsuna whispered.

 _'_ _He's my first real friend and he's always there when I need him most. I like spending time with Kyoya even when he sometimes scares me … He never hurts me,'_ Tsuna thought, moving his face away from his pillow to breath. _'Now that I think about it, Kyoya's never actually hurt me.'_

"He's so gentle," Tsuna whispered, a smile working its way onto his face. "I d—do love hi—him."

A small knock sounded from his bedroom door and Nana peeked inside.

"Tsu-kun, winter break starts today. Are you planning on meeting up with—"

"Ah, I'm going to be late!" Tsuna shouted, remembering that he was supposed to be meeting Kyoya soon.

In his haste to get up, his sheets tangled around his legs and the brunette flailed his arms around in order to catch himself. He still ended up falling off of the bed, but ignored it as he got back to his feet and raced around his room for something to wear. From the doorway, Nana covered her mouth as she giggled at her son. He really has opened up more since meeting Kyoya and bringing him over.

"Such a cute couple," Nana murmured, leaving her son to get changed.

Dressed in a pale yellow long sleeve button up shirt, a light green sweater vest and a pair of light blue jeans, Tsuna ran down the stairs while trying to keep his tripping down to a minimal. Stepping into a pair of white sneakers and tugging on his dark brown winter coat, Tsuna made sure he had his cell and wallet before telling his mother he was leaving. The brunette ran all the way to the meeting spot Kyoya had told him about, arriving in time to see that he was alone.

"Am I late?" Tsuna asked himself, looking around the frozen fountain.

 **-** **KHR** -

Clad in a pair of black jeans with a black belt and black sneakers, a long sleeve dark green shirt and a dark gray peacoat, I fixed the black scarf around my neck with my black glove covered hands. Reaching the fountain I told Tsuna to meet me at, I spotted the brunette blowing warm air on his bare hands. It seemed that he had been in a hurry since he did not have a scarf, gloves or a beanie to keep his ears warm.

"Tsunayoshi," I called out to the brunette who twisted around in my direction with flushed cheeks, pink from the cold air.

"Kyoya," Tsuna greeted, a smile stretching over his lips as he crossed the distance to stop a foot from me.

I tugged off my gloves before grabbing his smaller hands in my larger ones. They were icy. Tsuna let out a sigh as the heat from my hands began to warm his up. When I slipped one glove on his hand, he looked up at me in surprise.

"But your hands will get cold," Tsuna protested, trying to give the gloves back to me.

I stopped him by wrapping one arm around his waist and began walking away, giving him no choice but to walk as well. Tsuna soon relaxed and nuzzled into my side to keep warm as I lead the way to a small out-of-the-way restaurant that had recently opened. Over the month, I have noticed his like of noodles and figured taking him to a ramen stand would be nice. It also helped that I wanted to try it too and I get to spend time with Tsuna, so it was a win-win for me.

"Ramen?" Tsuna voiced, seeing the menu sign when we arrived at the small restaurant.

I nodded, holding the flap open for him and following him inside to sit on one of the stools. The ramen was okay; a little salty for my taste, but Tsuna seemed to enjoy it a lot if his beaming smile as we left was anything to go by. The cold air had caused Tsuna's cheeks to pink and every exhale of air was followed by a small cloud. Tsuna's arms looped through my left arm, both of my hands tucked into the pockets of my coat to keep warm. Glancing down at Tsuna, he smiled up at me.

"Thanks for bringing me here, Kyoya," Tsuna said with an eye smile.

The corner of my mouth quirked up ever so slightly in response to his smile. With it being the middle of winter, I was not surprised when snow began to fall from the cloud-filled sky. I could not wait for Spring to arrive. I loved the snow, but I loved warm weather more than the prospects of freezing to death.

"Kyoya?" Tsuna asked, looking up at me as we walked through the white dusted market.

People were everywhere, but it was not as crowded as it could have been on account of the cold weather and the snow falling. I did not like crowding and I understood the reason why Kyoya hated crowding as well. It brought a bout of suffocation that could almost be described as a small case of claustrophobia. Being in the middle of the market place, I was beginning to feel a bit claustrophobic and apparently Tsuna has begun to realize this. My brows were furrowed in concentration and I was taking slow steady breaths. Tsuna took the lead as I was busy focusing on remaining calm and trying to not _bite_ the nearest person to **death**. Reaching an empty playground, I sat down on one of the benches and Tsuna took me by surprise when he cupped my face and forced me to look at him.

"It's ok-okay, Kyoya," Tsuna stated, looking worriedly up at me.

I went to shrug him away, but his arms snaked around my neck and he pulled himself against me in a hug.

"You hate crowds, but you brought me out to eat anyways," Tsuna mumbled, his arms tightening around me. "Next time we can just stay at my house or yours. That way you won't have to deal with everyone crowding around you."

"Stop it. You're making me feel like a weak herbivore," I told him, unhooking his arms from around me and pushing him away.

Tsuna frowned for a moment, before his whiskey browns flashed with an emotion I never seen him express before … Not so early on anyway. He had this look of determination that made his eyes appear to glow orange and he grabbed hold of my forearms before I could stand up.

"You're never weak, Kyoya, and you'll never be an herbivore. You're the strongest person I know and I lov—," Tsuna's face went bright red as he caught himself.

I blinked at him. Was he about to say what I think he was?

"What?" I asked, voice barely above a whisper.

Tsuna shook his head, blushing furiously.

"I uh…nothing. Nevermind," Tsuna voiced, standing up only for me to yank him down on my lap. "Kyo—Kyoya."

"Tsunayoshi," I started, the brunette tensing up on my lap as our eyes met. "Were you about to say that you love me?" I asked him seriously.

He averted his gaze, trying to look anywhere but at me at that moment.

"Ye—Yes, but I—"

One hand dived into mousy brown locks and turned Tsuna's face towards mine so that our lips connected. My other hand laced with one of his gloved ones. Snow fell around us, the only thing keeping us company in the empty park.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER** **: I do** **NOT** **own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor any of its characters. I do** **NOT** **gain any profit from this fan-fiction. It is strictly for my entertainment and any one who enjoys reading it!**

 **CLAIMER:** **I** **OWN** **the craziness of my Self-Inserted Gary-Stue. Beware!**

 **WARNING:** **This is a** **SLASH/MALExMALE/YAOI** **fan-fiction. If you do** **NOT** **like same-sex relationships, then this story is NOT for you. The reborn/self-inserted character may be a Gary Stue. This story is also** **FAST-PACED** **and involves the relationship between a sixteen and fourteen year old. If this offends you, you know where to find the back button.**

 **BETA READER:** **None, so there will be some mistakes that I miss.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Thank you** _suntan140_ **,** _Sadow wolf fang_ **,** _DarkDust27_ **,** _fanfictionnatic_ **,** _cookie-llama_ **,** _Maester Ta_ **, and** _drago123_ **for commenting! Here is chapter four. I hope everyone enjoys it!**

 **Chapter Four:**

 _"_ _Punishment is not for revenge, but to lessen crime and reform the criminal."—Elizabeth Fry_

Two months of being official and the spring semester is starting. It is also the day before, if I remember correctly, that Reborn arrives in Namimori under the guise of being a tutor for Tsuna. Well, he will be a tutor, just not in the sense Nana believes she is hiring the baby Acrobaleno for. Standing on the roof of Namimori, I watched through the chain link fence as Kusakabe and the other members of the Disciplinary Committee welcomed the returning students with hawk-like eyes to catch any uniforms breaking code. Over the last part of the winter semester, I have given Kusakabe more responsibilities to take care of and he seemed to be doing well with the added work. I think he is doing his best, because he wants me to believe that he is ready for the added work and that I can trust him. I do trust him, he is my (Kyoya's) Second-in-Command.

The light spring breeze fluttered my short ebony hair and my black coat that I had draped over my shoulders. Behind me, the door to the rooftop opened and Tsuna joined me by the fence. He was quiet for a moment, which caught my attention. Usually he would greet me in one form or another; lately it would be with saying my name and giving me a hug while he blushed. Now he stood beside me, his fingers looping through the fence while he stared down at the arriving students with a frown. Opening my mouth to say something, I closed it when Tsuna beat me to it.

"Mom is hiring a home tutor for me," Tsuna stated quietly, his fingers tightening on the fence ever so slightly.

"Hn, is that why you've failed to greet me this morning?" I ask bluntly, earning a pair of wide whiskey orbs looking up at me while Tsuna blushed.

"Ohayō, Kyoya-kun," Tsuna spoke softly, a smile blooming on his face as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

With the barest hints of a smile of my own, one that I only reserved for Tsuna, I hugged him back before dipping my head down to press my mouth to his.

"Ohayō, Tsunayoshi," I whispered against his lips.

The brunette parted his lips with a sigh, before I felt something wet brush hesitantly along my bottom lip. Surprised, I leaned away enough to see the furious blush dusting Tsuna's cheeks. Did he just … I crushed my mouth back to his, almost immediately our kiss deepened. We parted when the need to breath forced us to.

"When will your new tutor arrive?" I asked him, regardless of already knowing the answer.

Tsuna began frowning again.

"Tonight," Tsuna murmured.

This time I frowned. If I remember correctly, Reborn did not show up until tomorrow morning. Why would he be arriving a day earlier? Is it because I am close with Tsuna now than what would have actually have been if Kyoya had remained Kyoya and not me becoming him?

"Will you come over for dinner?" Tsuna asked me, his eyes growing big and his bottom lip beginning to quiver.

Over the time we have been dating and the month before, Tsuna had discovered a certain weakness of mine and the brunette chooses to exploit that weakness with every chance he gets. Cute animals, more so a baby bird, had started it and Tsuna took to the puppy-dog face like a moth to a flame. I covered the brunette's face with one of my hands while averting my gaze.

"I can't. I have a meeting with the student board and it will run late into the evening because a few of the members are difficult to decide on things," I told him as seriously as possible.

I could feel his bottom lip trembling against the palm of my hand. Smaller hands reached up and clasped my wrist, tugging my hand down. I made the mistake of glancing down at Tsuna and sighed heavily. Cupping his hip with my other hand, I nudged the brunette closer while at the same time pushing his back up against the fence.

"You fight dirty, Tsunayoshi," I huffed, not able to help my smirk.

Tsuna smiled up at me, his hands freeing my wrist to grab onto the front of my uniform.

"And you just like to fight," Tsuna stated.

"Ciaossu!"

Hearing that single word, I froze and could feel Tsuna tensing up as well. Whiskey eyes peered around my shoulder, widening when spotting whoever spoke. Glancing over my shoulder, I spotted the suit and fedora wearing baby standing on the uprise near the water tower. A familiar green chameleon was sitting on the brim of the fedora. Turning around, I made sure to keep Tsuna behind me as the baby jumped down from the uprise and began walking over to us.

"Non-students are forbidden to enter school grounds. Where are your parents, Infant?" I asked, my steel gaze narrowing down at the hitman.

Reborn smirked up at me, before his dark eyes landed on Tsuna. The brunette's fingers tightened on the back of my coat as something menacing flashed in Reborn's eyes. Tilting his hat down, a shadow was cast across half of the baby's face making him appear dangerous.

"Actually, my name is Rebon and I am Dame-Tsu—"

Welding my tonfas, I swung my weapon at the baby only to have it blocked by Reborn's night stick. My narrowed eyes met Reborn's and the baby smirked.

"So my information on you is correct. You are very protective of Da—," Reborn broke off as I applied more force to my tonfa while forcing the hitman to jump back to avoid my other tonfa. "Very protective of Sawada Tsunayoshi." The baby finished.

"Ky—Kyoya, wait. He's just a kid," Tsuna spoke up, grabbing hold of my left arm in an attempt to hold me back.

"No, he isn't," I stated, even if he did look like a baby and I knew exactly who he was, I could feel the strong and oppressive aura surrounding Reborn. "Carnivore."

As soon as the word left my mouth, Tsuna's grip on me went from holding me back to me being a source of strength in holding him up. Reborn's smirk fell and he gave me a serious look over. After a few moments of eyeing one another, he seemed to nod in acknowledgement.

"Hibari Kyoya, join Tsuna's family," Reborn said to me.

"Hiieee?"

Well, I haven't heard that sound in a while. I put my tonfas away and remained quiet.

"Tsuna, you have been chosen as a candidate in becoming the 10th Boss of the Vongola Mafia Famiglia. Your lover Hibari Kyoya has also been chosen to become Vongola's Cloud Guardian," Reborn spoke matter-of-factly.

 **-** **KHR** **-**

After the early and unexpected meeting of Reborn, I had left the infant size hitman on the rooftop with Tsuna close beside me. The brunette was uneasy with the information Reborn had given us and I could feel the slightest of shakes coming from Tsuna. He was scared; a feeling he had gone without ever since that day I bit those three second year herbivores to death. The changes in Tsuna were subtle over the weeks he has been with me. He stopped stuttering around me and being afraid. Even though he still has yet to make more friends aside from Kusakabe, he has become more … Expressive with his emotions. Now that Reborn is here, I fear that Tsuna will lock up on himself and I won't see his true self until his confidence is built back up.

Separating in the hallway, Tsuna went to his homeroom while I met up with Kusakabe to patrol the school grounds before going to the Reception Room to work on paperwork. And it was a lot of paperwork. Sitting down, I sorted through the tall stack of paper before handing less important, but still important, documents to Kusakabe to go through. Having the larger stack of documents, I was left in my own world while Kusakabe left to patrol again and to gather the reports of the other Disciplinary Committee members. So focused on the current document, the sound of the door to the reception room opening went unnoticed by me until a rounded rectangular bento wrapped in a light blue and green cloth was set down to my left.

Straightening up, I held back a wince at the sore kink in between my shoulder blades and neck from being hunched over for a long period of time. Almost immediately, a pair of small hands removed my black coat that I had draped over my shoulders and placed it neatly on the back of my chair before those same hands began to knead my stiff shoulders.

"You still have a bad habit of not taking a break," Tsuna stated softly, pressing his hands in a circular motion.

I pushed my chair away from the desk and reached behind me to grab Tsuna. A surprised squeal escaped him when I jerked him around and caused him to be sprawled out on my lap.

"Mā, Kyoya-kun," Tsuna pouted.

I responded to his pout with a smirk. Giving a huff, something I would never have thought Tsuna capable of before hanging around me for so long, the brunette took the bento from the desk top and unwrapped it. He set the lid aside and I got a good look at what was packed inside.

"Hamburger steak," I spoke quietly.

"Mm-hmm. I figured since today is the beginning of the spring semester, I would fix your favorite meal," Tsuna stated, using the chopsticks to pick up a small piece of the hamburger steak.

"You made this?" I asked, becoming cautions.

Tsuna must to have heard the hesitation I tried to hide in my voice, because he no longer looked confident in the bento. His hand started to lower, but I clasped my larger one around it and effectively brought the bite of food to my mouth. Tsuna's eyes widened at this, his eyes locked on me as I chewed the first bite. It was a little sweet, but was not completely bad.

"Aaah," I voiced, opening my mouth in the universal sign of 'feed me'.

Tsuna's face seemed to light up and he quickly complied with my silent demand by taking another bite of hamburger and feeding it to me. Every other time, he would take a bite for himself. This continued until we had finished the bento and Tsuna's face was flushed.

"Di—Did you like it?" Tsuna asked, peering at me through his lashes.

I nodded, brushing the pad of my thumb over the corner of his lip to catch a stray drop of sauce before licking it off my thumb. Tsuna's blush darkened.

"Sweet," I told him honestly. "Has that infant caused you any trouble today?"

Tsuna went to answer, but was interrupted by Kusakabe rushing into the room. He stopped to catch him breath while motioning wildly behind him. Tsuna slipped off of my lap so that I could stand.

"Tetsuya, what is it?" I demanded, already walking towards the other male.

"Some of the third years are fighting out in the courtyard," Kusakabe voiced quickly. "Some of the committee members are trying to maintain them, but we're outnumbered."

 _'_ _So those herbivores think that they can reign chaos over the school? I'll bite them to death,'_ I thought, steel gaze hardening as I stomped out of the Reception Room and towards the outer courtyard where the sound of a commotion was growing louder.

 **-** **KHR** **-**

Tsuna watched as Kyoya left the Reception Room with Kusakabe hot on his trail. Wanting to make sure Kyoya did not get hurt or actually kill someone for destroying school property, Tsuna ran after the two Disciplinary Committee members. He reached the outer courtyard in time to see a third year go flying and from the middle of a crowd of other third years, the sounds of metal hitting flesh could be heard among shouts and groans of pain. Tsuna winced when one third year was kicked out of the thinning crowd and proceeded to roll like a tumble weed across the school ground. Whiskey eyes spotted the angry Skylark, a murderous look marring Kyoya's face as he gracefully and without mercy bit the third years to death.

"Ciaossu, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn greeted after landing on the brunette's shoulder.

Tensing up immediately at the sound of the infant's voice, Tsuna stared at the hitman from his peripheral vision.

"Why aren't you helping your cloud?" Reborn questioned; a smirk on his pudgy baby face.

"Eh?! What do you mean?" Tsuna asked, shaking his shoulder in a futile effort to get Reborn off of him.

Reborn frowned, the sudden appearance of a gun in his hand catching Tsuna's attention. The baby flicked off the safety and pulled back the hammer.

"You should help out Hibari with your dying will," Reborn ordered, going to pull the trigger.

He stopped when a gleam of metal shone in the sunlight and Reborn jumped off of Tsuna's shoulder least he be impaled by Kyoya's tonfa. The tonfa sailed over Tsuna's shoulder without harm to the brunette and Kyoya was stepping in front of the smaller male with steel eyes glaring dangerously down at the hitman.

"Kyo—Kyoya-kun!" Tsuna exclaimed, relieved that his boyfriend saved him, his hands automatically grabbing hold of the back of the prefect's coat.

"Yare-yare, it's not good to coddle him, Hibari," Reborn said with disappointment.

 **-** **KHR** **-**

"As long as I am around him, Tsunayoshi will not have to fight anyone," I spoke, voice low and threatening as my glare sharpened.

The brim of Reborn's fedora shadowed the upper half of his face, but his smirk left nothing to the imagination.

"And if you're outnumbered like before?" Reborn asked just as serious in spite of his smirk. "You can't be in two places at once, Hibari, no matter how strong you are. Tsuna, you can't hide behind Hibari forever. One day, something will happen that will force you to fight, but what good will it be if you are weak? You are putting those around you in danger by being a weakling."

Harsh. I don't recall Reborn ever being so harsh to Tsuna. Feeling Tsuna's grip on my coat slip away, I glanced over my shoulder to see the brunette with his head down and shoulders slumped. My eyes widened when a drop of liquid ran down Tsuna's face to drip off of his chin and land on the ground. Is Tsuna crying? Something akin to rage flooded my veins and I turned to attack Reborn only to see the baby hitman gone. Tucking my tonfas away, I moved to gather the crying brunette, but Tsuna jerked away from me.

"Tsunayo—"

"He's right! I'm nothing but Dame and I've taken advantage of you shielding me from my problems. I'm … I'M SORRY!" Tsuna cried out before bolting towards the school gates.

Kusakabe, after he and the other disciplinary members cleaned up the beaten third years, had witnessed Tsuna storm off with tears trailing down his face. He frowned as he looked from Tsuna's retreating form to the stunned look on my face.

"Kyo-san, you should go after him," Kusakabe stated. "I'll keep an eye on the trouble makers."

Nodding, I began to chase after Tsuna who had disappeared beyond the school gate.

 **-** **KHR** **-**

 _'_ _All I ever do is burden Kyoya-kun with my problems. He hates annoying people and crowding and weaklings … I'm everything he hates. I don't deserve Kyoya-kun,'_ Tsuna thought, tears dampening his face as he ran away. _'Reborn is right! All I am is a weakling. I'm useless, bad-luck, Dame-Tsuna!'_

The brunette raced through the semi-empty streets, everyone either at home, working or at school. His vision was obscured by tears and he was basically running blind. The only thing that kept him going was the miraculous luck of not tripping over his own two feet.

 _'_ _One day Kyoya-kun will get hurt and it'll be all because of me. It'll be my entire fault. Just like all of the other times he got into fights because of me,'_ Tsuna thought, his mind going wild with Reborn's harshly spoken words. _'Kyoya should hate me. I won't blame him if he—'_

"Iiitttaaaiiii," Tsuna whimpered in pain when he stepped around the corner leading into a familiar neighborhood and ended up spraining his ankle.

The brunette fell, landing on his knees and the palms of his hands. Clenching his fists, Tsuna squeezed his eyes shut while tears continued to fall. He really was Dame. A dark silhouette fell over him, causing Tsuna to open his puffy red and still wet eyes to look up at the other person.

 _'_ _He came after me …,'_ Tsuna thought, surprised as more tears began to fall.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do** **NOT** **own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor any of its characters. I do** **NOT** **gain any profit from this fan-fiction. It is strictly for my entertainment and any one who enjoys reading it!**

 **CLAIMER:** **I** **OWN** **the craziness of my Self-Inserted Gary-Stue. Beware!**

 **WARNING:** **This is a** **SLASH/MALExMALE/YAOI** **fan-fiction. If you do** **NOT** **like same-sex relationships, then this story is** **NOT** **for you. The reborn/self-inserted character may be a Gary Stue. This story is also** **FAST-PACED** **and involves the relationship between a sixteen and fourteen year old. If this offends you, you know where to find the back button.**

 **BETA READER:** **None, so there will be some mistakes that I miss.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Thank you** _suntan140_ **,** _Madam3Mayh3m_ **,** _Maester Ta_ **, and** _drago123_ **for commenting! Here is chapter five. I hope everyone enjoys it!**

 **Chapter 5:**

 _"_ _There is no greater glory than love, nor any greater punishment than jealousy."—Lope de Vega_

With the luck of not tripping, Tsuna really could run long distances at a pretty impressive speed. I finally found my lion kneeling down on the ground conveniently close to my house. He must to have felt my presence, because the next thing I know, Tsuna is looking up at me with a face flushed from crying. Reborn really did a number on Tsuna and as soon as I am able to … I plan on making that hitman pay. Without a word, I scooped the brunette up off of the ground and proceeded to take him to my place.

Tsuna squeezed his eyes shut, his hands grasping tightly to the front of my uniform as I walked the short distance to my family's traditional Japanese style house. Ever since I … _Kyoya_ began Junior High, my … _His_ parents have gone overseas to work in France. He was—no, I am alone in this large house day in and day out. I am left to my own devices with a weekly income that ever since I came here, have been reluctant to use.

Entering through the front door, I stepped out of my shoes before nudging Tsuna's off of his feet. Kicking them out of the way to be fixed later, I carried the sniffling brunette down the hall and through a sliding shoji door that led into my room. Setting him on my futon, I left him to grab a damp towel and a glass of water. With all the crying he is doing, I wouldn't be surprised if Tsuna ended up with a headache. Walking back into my room, I sat down beside the futon where Tsuna was curled up. He flinched when I dabbed the damp towel against his face and liquid amber peered up at me. He immediately closed his eyes again, biting his bottom lip and burying his face into my pillow.

What? Did I have a scary expression on?

"Tsunayoshi, why did you run away from me?" I demanded and got no response.

Setting the glass of water to the side along with the towel, I moved to hover over the brunette and forced him to turn onto his back to face me. It was like a dam broke and words just started pouring out of the brunette underneath me.

"I'm-so-sorry-Kyoya-kun-please-don't-hate-me! I-know-that-I-don't-deserve-you-and-I'm-nothing-but-Dame-and-I'm-such-a-pest! Reborn-was-right-that-I'm-useless-and-a-burden-and-you-could-get-hurt-because-of-me!" Tsuna cried out all in one breath.

Taking a slow, deep breath, I fought to control my growing anger and dislike towards the Acarobaleno that was here to help Tsuna get stronger. Fucking baby is going to _die_. Cupping Tsuna's tear-stained face, I pressed my mouth to his in order to calm him down. His arms wrapped around me, holding me as if I would vanish. Gently nipping his bottom lip before breaking the kiss, I began speaking.

"Do not _ever_ run away from me again, Sawada Tsunayoshi," I began, ignoring the strike of fear beginning to form from my hard tone. "You are _mine_ and you will always be _mine_. How can you let a stranger's words get to you so easily?"

Tsuna gapped up at me in stunned surprise, my face falling from anger to despair.

"You are no burden to me, or does my presence mean that little to you that you can storm off just like that?" I spoke quietly now, the pad of my thumb ghosting over the brunette's quivering bottom lip. "As long as I breathe, Tsunayoshi, I swear to protect you."

My words only seemed to make the brunette cry harder.

 **-** **KHR** **-**

Tsuna shook his head back and forth, clutching onto the front of Kyoya's uniform. Liquid amber met piercing steel and Tsuna knew then that Kyoya would protect him with everything he had. It only strengthened Tsuna's resolve to not be the cause of Kyoya getting hurt. He would not be able to live with himself if Kyoya got hurt because of him.

"Kyo—Kyoya-kun," Tsuna said, voice breaking from crying. "I want to be able to pro—protect you too so please, Kyoya-kun, teach me how to fi—fight."

Steel gray eyes widened at Tsuna's plea. The Skylark was stunned beyond words. Tsuna's amber eyes were glowing a dim orange that could only be related to intuition and the cause of taking a Dying Will bullet. But Tsuna was never hit by the bullet and there was no flame burning brightly on his forehead. Is this the cause of Kyoya meeting Tsuna way ahead of schedule and becoming involved in the brunette's daily life?

"Tsunayoshi …,"Kyoya murmured.

Said brunette leaned up, his arms going around Kyoya's neck to bring the Skylark closer.

"Please, Kyoya-kun. I love you too much to bear you getting hurt because of me," Tsuna whispered before pressing his lips against Kyoya's.

 **-** **KHR** **-**

A pair of charcoal orbs has been watching Tsuna and Kyoya's interaction from the moment Reborn hid away from a raging prefect. A smirk decorated Reborn's lips. He had not meant to make his future boss cry, but he had to get his point across early on. Everyone in Italy did not expect the male chosen to be the 10th Vongola Cloud Guardian to meet the famiglia's future boss so earlier on or the two becoming so close. It was because of their growing attachment that Reborn had arrived in Namimori ahead of schedule; in order to get a better and more descriptive understanding of Tsuna's relationship with the Skylark.

Watching the two through the window of Kyoya's bedroom with a pair of binoculars, charcoal orbs widened in surprise at the sight of Tsuna's eyes taking on a dim orange glow. Reborn's smirk widened significantly. Tsuna was stronger than Reborn gave the brunette credit for. Hibari Kyoya was definitely the cause of Tsuna's intuition flaring up, even if the baby hitman was not expecting it. He would have to send word to Nono immediately and have Tsuna's and Kyoya's file updated. It seemed the two flames were going to have a lot of work ahead of them, but Reborn knew that it would be entertaining. First he had to apologize to Tsuna and get off of Kyoya's hit list. With a small chuckle, Reborn left the two males to their privacy.

 **-** **KHR** **-**

Tsuna woke to a dark room and surrounded by warmth. Shifting closer to the feeling of safety, Tsuna nestled his face against Kyoya's bare chest. The arms around the brunette's waist tightened, pulling Tsuna closer as Kyoya nuzzled mousy brown locks in his sleep. Disregarding the ache in his lower back, Tsuna closed his eyes and rejoined the Skylark in blissful sleep.

It was morning when Tsuna woke up to find himself alone in the futon he and Kyoya shared the day before. Remembering what had transpired and the actions afterwards had Tsuna blush furiously and hide underneath the light quilt. Hearing something being set down nearby caused Tsuna to peek out from under the quilt and see Kyoya pouring hot water into a small cup. Tsuna gulped, eyeing the Skylark's bare chest and baggy sweatpants that hung low on his hips. The brunette's blush deepened to the point he thought he would get dizzy and pass out.

"How are you feeling?" Kyoya asked, shuffling closer to the brunette.

Tsuna nodded his head, still half hidden by the quilt. Kyoya's lips twitched upwards ever so slightly and that gave Tsuna enough incentive to come out of hiding. The brunette began sitting up only to wince and have Kyoya's cool hands carefully pushing him to lie back down. Kyoya cupped Tsuna's neck, his thumb brushing one of the many marks that now marred the brunette's body.

"Kyoya-kun, about yesterday," Tsuna began; his face flushed as images of what they did flashed through his mind. "Did you mean it?"

 **-** **KHR** **-**

I stared into Tsuna's eyes, taking in his vague question. I saw many different ways to answer his question, but figured he was asking about one particular moment. I nodded and watched as his amber orbs grew brighter as he smiled.

"Wi—Will you tell me again?" Tsuna asked shyly.

I felt my heart speed up, threatening to split open my chest. Moving both of my hands to tangle my fingers in his soft mousy brown hair, I leaned down and brushed my lips over his. My steel gray orbs took in Tsuna's clouding ambers and I spoke, my words whispering across his parted mouth.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, I love you."

Suddenly I had an arm full of the brunette and my lips were busy trying to keep up with Tsuna's as his arms threatened to cut off my air supply. Pulling away, Tsuna buried his face in the curve of my neck and I could practically feel the happiness radiating off of him.

"I love you too, Kyoya-kun!"

When we finally managed to untangle ourselves and eat breakfast, it was well past lunchtime and we had missed another day of classes. That being completely unacceptable, but allowed given the fact that Tsuna could not get out of bed … That being more or less I would not let him out of bed to do anything other than go to the bathroom. It was getting late and I knew that Tsuna had better be getting home soon or else Nana would start to worry. Reborn probably already knew where Tsuna was and just the thought of that baby hitman made me angry. Tugging on a black and white tank top to go with the baggy sweatpants I was wearing, I helped Tsuna get dressed in his uniform before we left my house. The gray sandals on my feet kept receiving Tsuna's attention and I finally asked him why he kept looking down at my feet.

"Because I've never seen you wear sandals before," Tsuna innocently replied.

I had to turn my head away from him in order to regain control of myself and fight off the chuckle that inevitability slipped past my lips. Tsuna soon began to laugh and I couldn't stop myself from smiling down at him as he hugged my arm closer against his chest.

"Ciaossu!"

And there went the happy mood. I narrowed my steel gaze at Reborn who was sitting on the wall that led into the small front yard of Tsuna's house. Instead of the usual smirk I was expecting to see, Reborn was staring down at the two of us with a sober expression.

"Tsuna, I did not mean to make you cry yesterday," Reborn voiced, those words coming as close to an apology the hitman was willing to give the brunette. "Hibari, I would like to talk to you."

"Hn," I grunted, ignoring the Acrobaleno in favor of walking a suddenly quiet Tsuna to his front door.

The door opened as soon as Tsuna went to touch the door knob and Nana blinked at us before smiling brightly.

"Oya, Tsu-kun there you are. Did you have fun at the sleepover with Kyo-kun?" Nana asked, oblivious to the furiously blushing brunette and the light pink dusting my cheeks.

This woman had a super power and it was the ability to embarrass anyone without actually trying.

"Ok—Okaa-san," Tsuna said at seeing his mother so abruptly. "Yeah, sorry I didn't call you."

Nana waved Tsuna's apology off with a giggle.

"No, no. Reborn-kun told me everything. It's okay," Nana spoke up.

"Eve—Everything?" Tsuna wondered aloud, confused and a little apprehensive on what Reborn could have possibly told his mother.

"Mm-hmm, Reborn-kun said that you weren't feeling well, so Kyo-kun took you to his house and cared for you all night long," Nana stated.

 _'_ _Wao, Nana sure knows how to make an innocent statement sound dirty; especially when I was_ caring _for Tsuna all night long,'_ I thought, inwardly smirking.

"Tsunayoshi, make sure you're at school on time tomorrow. I'll be leaving now," I told him, excusing myself properly in front of Nana.

Tsuna looked as if he wanted to say something, but nodded instead and moved past his mother who in turn shut the door behind him and went back to cooking dinner. Disregarding Reborn and him wanting to talk to me, I strolled by him to go back home. A light weight landed on my shoulder and I responded immediately with a swing of my tonfa. I glared dangerously at the baby who had blocked my weapon with his night stick for the second time we've met.

"Hibari," Reborn stated critically. "Are you serious about teaching Tsuna how to fight?"

"How long were you spying on us?" I sneered, my eyes darkening murderously at the thought of _anyone_ seeing Tsuna so intimately.

There's that smirk.

"Don't worry, I didn't watch how gentle you were for Tsuna's first time," Reborn stated nonchalantly and used my shoulder as a springboard to land on the wall that ran around the neighborhood as he dodged my other tonfa. "Or the second and third time."

I literally growled at the annoying infant. The only thing stopping me from going all vengeful on him was the fact that Tsuna's house was still in sight and I did not want to draw the brunette's attention and have him freaking out because of Reborn.

"I'm being serious, Hibari. I do need to talk to you."

The change in tone had me lowering my tonfas and giving Reborn my full attention. I was still mad at the hitman, but if what he wanted to talk to me was about Tsuna, then I would hear him out before I bite him to death.

 **-** **KHR** **-**

The trek home was spent in silence, mostly because I was still fuming because of Reborn taking the opportunity of me not trying to bite him to death to ride on my shoulder. Leaving the Acarobaleno in my living room, I entered my disheveled bedroom and changed into my school uniform. As much as I loved spending time with Tsuna, I had no choice but to head to Namimori in order to deal with paperwork and have Kusakabe fill me in on what I missed. Reborn took his unwanted place on my shoulder as I exited my house ten minutes later. He only began to speak once the school was in sight, the only students around being there for their club activities.

"As I've said before, you have been chosen as the 10th Cloud Guardian for the Vongola Famiglia and Tsuna has been chosen to be the 10th Boss. When we met, you did not seem too surprised," Reborn started, eyeing me as I entered the building. "Your file said that you are very observant and know everything that goes on around Namimori and the people who reside within it. Your file did not, however, mention that you knew about the mafia."

My brow twitched. When is he going to get to the point? Of course I (Kyoya) knew about the mafia. Well, Kyoya knew a lot about the Japanese Yakuza and the gangs that operated around Namimori, but that was only because he refused to allow them any holdings within this town; and not to mention my knowledge before I became Kyoya. Of course I was not surprised; I already knew most of the things that were bound to happen regardless of my own actions.

"Make your point, Infant," I ordered, sliding open the door to the Reception Room.

I paused at the sight of a furrowed browed Kusakabe who was holding back from ripping up the document in his hands. It appeared that he was attempting to do the two days worth of paperwork and was losing the battle. The male glanced up to see me and his demeanor flipped like a switch.

"Kyo-san! You're here! Thank Kami!" Kusakabe practically shouted, quickly standing up from my desk and bowing dramatically at me. "When you texted me to fill in for you, I had no idea it would be so hard!" The male cried.

"Tetsuya, you've done enough. Go home. I'll deal with the rest," I told him, taking in the fact that he had made his way through a third of the large stack I had let pile up.

Kusakabe went to dash out, but stopped and turned to me.

"Are you sure? I can stay and help … Okay, I'm gone," Kusakabe changed his mind when I shot a look at him.

I am surprised the door stayed on its hinges from how hard he slammed it in his haste. I'll have to bite him later for that. Taking a seat at my desk, I began sorting through the documents.

"What are your intentions with Sawada Tsunayoshi," Reborn demanded, his pet chameleon transforming into the familiar green pistol.

Not looking up at the hitman, I continued signing off on the paperwork.

"My intentions are none of your business, Reborn," I said flatly, glancing up at the threatening sound of the gun being cocked. "Why should I tell you anything, when you obviously already know all there is to know about my life?"

Reborn had the nerve to raise a brow at my question, still aiming his gun at me.

"Exactly. Your personality is that of a cloud. You hate being restricted and you go wherever you please. You're independent and can often be described as unpredictable. I will agree with that aspect on account of you befriending and becoming lovers with Tsuna," Reborn said calmly. "You're stubborn, frequently short-tempered, but that only keeps people guessing. You are the type of person that only protects what they believe is worth protecting," The baby continued. "Now, tell me what Tsuna did to catch your attention enough to make him worth your protection."

Oh, well when the baby puts it that way.

"Wao," I said sarcastically, settling my elbows on top of my desk and resting my chin on my laced fingers while smirking at the baby.

Reborn did not like my single word response to that mouthful he just sprouted. I was honestly impressed with everything Reborn said about me and I could not agree more that it was exactly like Kyoya's personality. Although, the Skylark is now me and that personality was a little out of character for the prefect … It still fit perfectly. As I continued to stare at Reborn, I gave the baby ten minutes to speak before I began working again. He picks the exact moment when I am concentrating on a very important file to speak up.

"Fine, don't tell me, but I will find out," Reborn snapped, having grown impatient.

"Hn, I have no doubt about that," I murmured under my breath.

"Just tell me one thing," Reborn voiced, his gun turning back into his chameleon. "Can I trust you?"

Seriously? That's his question?

"Can _you_ trust me? No, because you've done absolutely nothing to earn my trust," I voiced, my face blank.

"But Tsuna has."

It was a statement that was all too true.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do** **NOT** **own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor any of its characters. I do** **NOT** **gain any profit from this fan-fiction. It is strictly for my entertainment and any one who enjoys reading it!**

 **CLAIMER** **: I** **OWN** **the craziness of my Self-Inserted Gary-Stue. Beware!**

 **WARNING:** **This is a** **SLASH/MALExMALE/YAOI** **fan-fiction. If you do** **NOT** **like same-sex relationships, then this story is** **NOT** **for you. The reborn/self-inserted character may be a Gary Stue. This story is also** **FAST-PACED** **and involves the relationship between a sixteen and fourteen year old. If this offends you, you know where to find the back button.**

 **BETA READER:** **None, so there will be some mistakes that I miss.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE** **: Thank you** _cookie-llama_ **,** _DarkDust27_ **,** _Maester Ta_ **, and** _davycrockett100_ **for commenting! Here is chapter six. I hope everyone enjoys it!**

 **Chapter 6:**

 _'_ _We are afraid to care too much, for fear that the other person does not care at all.'—Eleanor Roosevelt_

Helping his mother set the table for dinner, Tsuna kept glancing over at the fedora wearing baby. He did not trust the baby after what had happened two days ago and wanted more than anything to tell his mother that he did not want Reborn here. Looking at his mother, he saw how happy she was to be cooking for another person and could not bring himself to make her happiness dim. Stepping out of the dining room, Tsuna pulled out his orange cell phone and began to text Kyoya.

 **'** **Mom made curry and gyoza. Want to come over for dinner?—T.S.'**

There was almost an immediate reply that made Tsuna smile before he read the text from Kyoya.

 **'** **Working late.—K.H.'**

Tsuna frowned at that.

 _'_ _Kyoya-kun is working late? He went to the school to do paperwork? Does he have to work late because we missed two days of classes?'_ Tsuna wondered, stepping back into the dining room to see everything set on the table and Nana beginning to eat with Reborn.

"Mama?" Tsuna questioned, gaining not only her attention, but Reborn's as well. "Kyoya-kun has to work late. Is it alright if I take him something to eat?"

She beamed at her son.

"That's so thoughtful, Tsu-kun. Of course you can. Here, let me pack enough so that you can eat with Kyo-kun if you want," Nana voiced happily, moving around the table to pack away enough food for two.

Twenty minutes later, Tsuna left his house carrying a large double stacked square bento and made his way towards Namimori Junior High.

 **-** **KHR** **-**

 _'_ _Almost finished,'_ I thought, eyeing the last few pages pertaining to the funds spent by the science department. _'After this, I'll go head and deliver them to the appointed offices and get started on tomorrow's paperwork. I should not have missed today. Huh … The funds spent last semester by the science department are—.'_

Footsteps echoing lightly down the hall caught my attention. Furrowing my brows, I moved to stand up to see who had the nerve to venture through the school while it was closed, when the door to the Reception Room slid open and Tsuna peeked his mousy brown head inside with a smile.

"I brought you dinner," Tsuna stated, closing the door behind him and walking over to the coffee table where he set a large square bento on top. "That's a lot of paperwork. Do you need some help?"

"No," I said, turning down his offer. "I'm almost finished."

Standing up, I walked around the desk as Tsuna began unpacking the bento. He began speaking, eyes on what he was doing so that he did not mess up.

"I hope you don't mind me being here, Kyoya-kun. I got a little worried when you said you were working late. I didn't take into account of all the work you missed out on while being with me," Tsuna voiced quietly, his ears turning pink.

He looked up at me when I didn't say anything merely to catch me lean down and press my mouth to his while cupping the back of his neck. The brunette gasped in surprise and I took advantage by deepening the kiss.

 **-** **KHR** **-**

Tsuna moaned, his arms rising to loop around the prefect's waist. Breaking the kiss, Tsuna inhaled a shaky breath as Kyoya began to kiss a burning trail along the brunette's throat.

"Aaah … Kyoya-kun," Tsuna sighed breathlessly.

The Skylark leaned back, his steel orbs gazing into clouded ambers. Taking the opportunity handed to him, Kyoya pushed Tsuna until he was lying down along the couch before settling himself over the brunette. Nipping his chin gently, Kyoya brushed his lips over Tsuna's and whispered.

"Itadakimasu."

 **-** **KHR** **-**

Tsuna woke up being carried on Kyoya's back. It was dark and the only sources of light were the street lamps that shone every fifty feet. Securing his arms around the Skylark's shoulders, Tsuna nuzzled his face against the nap of Kyoya's neck which earned his thighs a squeeze by Kyoya's supporting hands. A smile stretched across Tsuna's lips and he shifted his head so that he could press a chaste kiss to Kyoya's cheek. Kyoya tilted his head, not faltering in his steps and met the brunette's lips with his own briefly before looking back ahead of him.

"Kyoya-kun?" Tsuna whispered, feeling a bit guilty for keeping Kyoya distracted yet again from doing paperwork.

"Hm?" Kyoya's hum in response had Tsuna smiling again.

"I'm sorry that I keep distracting you from work. I promise to make it up to you," Tsuna told the Skylark.

For a moment, nothing was said. It was only until Kyoya stopped in front of Tsuna's house and set the brunette on his feet did the Skylark turn to him and speak.

"Tsunayoshi," Kyoya spoke quietly, voice low enough that only Tsuna could hear.

Liquid amber blinked up at piercing steel, a smile still on the brunette's lips.

"Good night," Kyoya told him, before leaving to go home.

Kyoya had every intention of getting up early for school in order to finish the paperwork he had failed to do so. It did not go unnoticed by either of the males that Kyoya never answered Tsuna's unspoken question on whether the brunette was actually a distraction or not. They both knew that Tsuna was a major distraction to Kyoya, whether Tsuna was around him or not. If he wasn't, Kyoya would find himself thinking of the brunette and vise versa. It was also impossible for the two to be in the same room without five minutes passing by and not a touch exchanged. So yes … Tsuna was definitely a distraction to the Skylark, but Kyoya was not complaining.

 **-** **KHR** **-**

Dressed in a short sleeve white button up shirt, a dark blue cotton vest and a matching dark blue tie, a pair of black slacks, black dress shoes and belt with my Disciplinary Committee badge pinned on the right sleeve of my shirt, I sat at my desk in the Reception Room finishing up the leftover paperwork from the two days I missed and the paperwork for today. As soon as I finished, two other members gathered the forms and left to deliver them to the office. Turning in my chair, I placed my right ankle over my left knee while crossing my arms over my chest and glanced out the window at the large Cherry Blossom tree that was beginning to sprout leaves.

 _'_ _Soon enough Trident Shamal will be in Namimori and I may not be able to stand looking at the pink flowers. Should I provoke the male doctor in order to follow the plot up to when—,'_

 ** _BOOM!_**

"Hiiiieeee!"

I was yanked out of my thoughts and my eyes locked onto a raising cloud of smoke on the other side of the school that the Reception Room window overlooked.

 _'_ _That damn bomber better not damage anything, especially Tsuna,'_ I thought, already making my way out of the room to bite a certain silver haired herbivore to death.

Halfway across the school, I heard the sound I had been equally dreading and looking forward to.

"REBORN! EXSTINGUISHING FIRES WITH MY DYING WILL!" Tsuna's Dying Will voice was easily heard now and I hurried my pace.

By the time I found Tsuna, not only were Gokudera Hayato and Reborn there, but Yamamoto Takeshi was draped all over the practically naked brunette. Three third years that were a part of the mayhem two days ago, were laughing and teasing Tsuna.

"Huh, what's up with him?"

"The underwear guy is such a loser!"

I unsheathed my collapsible tonfas, my hands clinching around them as I stalked up behind the three laughing and unsuspecting third years.

"Th—the third year delinquents," Tsuna stuttered, surprised at seeing them.

"Looks like it's time to make myself useful," Gokudera stated, his eyes narrowing as he pulled out eight sticks of unlit dynamite. "I'll totally annihilate them."

Before the silver haired newbie could make due on his promise, I took everyone by surprise and proceeded to bite the three third years to death.

"Kyo—Kyoya-kun!" Tsuna exclaimed with relief.

"Hibari-senpai!" Yamamoto voiced, just as surprised to see me, but wariness was in his dark gaze.

I looked over at them from the pile of battered third years, my face blank and steel gaze hard. Yamamoto's arm was still draped over Tsuna's shoulder and the brunette either did not seem to mind the other's touch or he did not notice it.

"You three are crowding, get to class before I bite you to death," I ordered, turning on my heel and walking away.

"Aah, Kyo—Kyoya-kun wait," Tsuna called out, standing up.

I paused in my steps and glanced over my shoulder at the brunette, my face still unreadable.

"Get some clothes on, Sawada," I said a little more harshly than I intended.

The brunette flinched at the tone of my voice and the way I addressed him by his last name. Okay, so I was mad that Yamamoto had his arm around Tsuna and the brunette did not remove it whether he noticed it or not. Fighting back the urge to yank Tsuna with me and lock him away, I left and went back to the Reception Room. There was something nudging the back of my mind about the science department, but I could not figure it out. So I plan on spending the afternoon here until I found out what was bothering me.

 **-** **KHR** **-**

"What the hell was his problem? He didn't have to be so harsh to Juudaime," Gokudera huffed, seeing how crushed the brunette was after Hibari's words. "Do you want me to blow him up?" The bomber offered, all too gleeful to do so.

Tsuna whipped his head up at Gokudera's words, his jaw slack before waving his hands back and forth while shaking his head.

"No, no! Don't! I probably did something Kyoya-kun didn't like. I just … Don't know what I did," Tsuna finished in a whisper, staring down at the ground with a sad expression.

A small foot connected to the back of Tsuna's head, causing the brunette to fall to the ground before looking up at the baby hitman who had kicked him.

"Dame-Tsuna, if you can't understand why Hibari is mad at you, then you're more hopeless than I thought," Reborn voiced, frowning down at the brunette. "And Yamamoto, if you do not wish to be bitten to death, I suggest you not drape yourself all over Tsuna."

That caused Yamamoto's brow to rise in confusion at Reborn's words, while the hitman's statement seemed to make a light bulb go off over Tsuna's head. For a moment Tsuna blinked before he covered his mouth to silence the laugh that wanted to bubble out.

"So he was jealous," Tsuna whispered, feeling better now that he knew why Kyoya was mad.

 **-** **KHR** **-**

Having Kusakabe pull all of the files on the science department and all that were involved with it, I scanned through the information with a fine tooth comb. There was something bothering be about this particular department, but I could not remember what it was. It had to be important to the plot if it was bothering me this much. It was only an hour after the school bell rang to dismiss all students for the day, did I find what I was searching for … Or should I say _who_ I was searching for?

"Dohachiro, Nezu," I murmured, the name ringing a bell. "Supposedly went to an elite school and was head of his class."

"Kyo-san, it appears that Nezu-sensei attended Namimori Chu back when he was our age and his grades were more pathetic than what Sawada's used to be," Kusakabe voiced, handing me a manila folder.

Flipping through it, my brows rose with every tiny detail I read. A smirk tugged my lips upwards and Kusakabe leaned away from the dark aura seeping out at me.

"Tetsuya, it appears we have a fraud teaching in our school," I told him, a dangerous glint in my steel eyes. "Return these files to the office while I go pay the science department a visit."

Kusakabe nodded and hurriedly stacked the files up before following me out of the room. Splitting up, he went towards the office while I went to the other side of the school where I knew Nezu's classroom was. If he wasn't there, I will wait until tomorrow, but if he is … Sliding open the classroom door, I was greeted with the sight of an annoyed science teacher. Nezu looked up, on the verge of snapping something when he noticed that it was me standing inside his classroom. I watched as he swallowed a lump in his throat while a bead of sweat started to trail down the side of his face.

"Hi—Hibari-san, what can I do fo—for you?" Nezu stuttered, shakily standing up from his desk in order to put an obstacle between us.

At the slip of my tonfas, Nezu's face paled to resemble a sheet of paper.

"Dohachiro Nezu, I don't know how you managed to escape my eyes for so long, but I do not allow frauds inside Namimori," I spoke, taking a step closer to the trembling teacher. "I'll bite you to death."

 **-** **KHR** **-**

Inside Tsuna's room, the brunette sat on a red cushion at his small table while working on his homework. Gokudera and Yamamoto were sitting to the right and left of him respectfully and were diligently working on their own with the occasional insult from Gokudera aimed at Yamamoto and the laughing reply from the baseball player. Sitting directly in front of Tsuna, taking a sip every now and then from his coffee mug, was Reborn.

"You're grades seem to be improving, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn stated out of the blue.

"Eh?" Tsuna voiced, looking up at the baby from his math homework. "Oh, yeah, I guess so. Kyoya-kun usually helps me whenever I get stuck on something."

"That prefect?" Gokudera asked. "Don't worry, Juudaime, I'll help you for now on."

"Ahaha, Tsuna, you must be good friends with Hibari-san," Yamamoto stated, grinning at the brunette.

"Hibari and Dame-Tsuna are lovers," Reborn stated bluntly.

"Lo—lovers?! What?!" Gokudera shouted, almost knocking the table over in his haste to stand up.

Yamamoto blinked before smiling at the now blushing brunette. Before Yamamoto could congratulate Tsuna on his relationship, Gokudera grabbed the brunette by the shoulders. The silver haired male's face was one of anger and disbelief.

"Juudaime, is that bastard forcing himself on you?! I'll kill—"

"Gokudera-san, stop it!" Tsuna shouted. "Kyoya-kun is not forcing himself on me and he is not forcing me to do anything. I love him!"

Tsuna's yell shocked the three males around him; even Reborn was surprised by Tsuna's sudden outburst. Realizing what he had just shouted at his two new friends, the brunette blushed scarlet.

"I'm sorry for shouting, but Gokudera-san, please don't threaten Kyoya-kun again; especially when he is not here to defend himself properly," Tsuna said in a much calmer voice.

"No, I should apologize, Juudaime. I was out of line," Gokudera voiced just as quietly.

Yamamoto laughed to lighten up the mood, his arms going around both males' shoulders in the process.

"Tsu-kun, Kyo-kun is here. Will he be joining us for dinner again?" Nana asked as she entered her son's room.

Tsuna's face seemed to light up at this and the brunette was quick to stand up. After telling his two friends that he would be right back, the brunette followed his mother down the stairs. Nana went straight into the kitchen to finish preparing dinner while Tsuna went into the living room where Kyoya sat waiting for him.

"Kyoya-kun," Tsuna greeted upon seeing the Skylark, instantly going over to him.

As soon as Tsuna was in reaching distance, Kyoya's hand shot out and grabbed hold of the brunette's shirt. Yanking the shorter male to him, Tsuna landed on Kyoya; his legs straddling the prefect's lap. Without pausing, Kyoya fingers tangled in Tsuna's mousy brown locks and tugged the brunette's head down to kiss him. Tsuna's fingers grasped the material of Kyoya's uniform; his tongue brushing against Kyoya's when the Skylark deepened the kiss. Breaking the kiss, Tsuna snuggled up against Kyoya with his eyes still closed to savor the moment.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Tsuna apologized, a smile tugging on his swollen lips as he remembered how jealous Kyoya had become.

 **-** **KHR** **-**

"Hn," I grunted.

Tsuna most likely had help from Reborn who had probably informed the brunette that I had been jealous earlier. I was _not_ jealous … I wasn't. A soft giggle escaped Tsuna, causing me to nuzzle my chin against the top of the brunette's head. Tsuna's fingers played with the collar of my shirt, his fingers ghosting over the skin of my throat. It sent a shiver down my spine and I resorted in nudging the brunette away. Frowning, Tsuna stood up with me doing the same. I brushed my knuckled down the side of his face, causing his frown to vanish.

"Will you stay for dinner?" Tsuna asked, looking up at me with a hopeful expression.

I went to answer, but the familiar sound of a silver haired student insulting another familiar student had me narrowing my eyes in the direction of the stairs. Gokudera and Yamamoto made their way down the stairs, one laughing and the other sneering.

"Oi, Hibari-san, congra—"

Gokudera smacked Yamamoto on the back of his head, effectively shutting the baseball player up. Gokudera's green eyes glared into my own steel orbs, his hands clenching into fists at the closeness of me and Tsuna. My own narrowed orbs darkened as the room became crowded. Unable to properly stop myself, I had my tonfas in my hands and Gokudera was kneeling on the ground rubbing the knot forming on his head.

"Stop crowding, herbivores," I bit out, turning my glare to Yamamoto.

The baseball lover held his arms up, palms out and took a step back from my threatening gaze. A wary chuckle left his lips and a look of uncertainty adorn his face.

"Ahaha … Hibari-san," Yamamoto said, sweat beginning to form on his brow.

"Hiieee, Kyo—Kyoya-kun, calm down," Tsuna pleaded, grabbing one of my arms and pulling me back a little. "Yam—Yamamoto-san, maybe you and Gokudera-san sho—should go home now."

"Che! Like hell I'm leaving you with this bastard, Juudaime," Gokudera snapped, catching his second wind as he pulled out a couple sticks of dynamite.

"Stop it right now, Gokudera!" Tsuna ordered sharply, his amber orbs taking on an orange glow that Reborn zeroed in on immediately.

The hand Tsuna was not using to hold me back, rose to cover half of his face which was scrunched up in pain. His glowing eyes flickered from orange to amber before the glow died out completely.

"Tsuna …," Reborn murmured, pleasantly surprised that the brunette was able to activate his Dying Will Mode for a brief moment without the use of a Dying Will Bullet.

Charcoal orbs looked over at me, but I was too busy catching a suddenly unconscious Tsuna to see the thoughtful look on the Acarobaleno's face.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER** **: I do** **NOT** **own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor any of its characters. I do** **NOT** **gain any profit from this fan-fiction. It is strictly for my entertainment and anyone who enjoys reading it!**

 **CLAIMER** **: I** **OWN** **the craziness of my Self-Inserted Gary-Stue. Beware!**

 **WARNING** **: This is a** **SLASH/MALExMALE/YAOI** **fan-fiction. If you do NOT like same-sex relationships, then this story is NOT for you. The reborn/self-inserted character may be a Gary Stue. This story is also** **FAST-PACED** **and involves the relationship between a sixteen and fourteen year old. If this offends you, you know where to find the back button.**

 **BETA READER** **: None, so there will be some mistakes that I miss.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE** **: Hello everyone! So sorry for the loooonnnnngggg hiatus. I've experienced a dry spell caused by Writer's Block and work has kept me super busy. Here is chapter seven and I hope everyone enjoys it. Please leave any comments you may have in the reviews.**

 **-** **Chapter 7** **-**

 _"_ _Only the gentle are ever really strong."—James Dean_

Scooping an unconscious Tsuna up in his arms, Kyoya began walking in the direction of the stairs, taking the brunette past the two surprised first years and up to his room. Placing Tsuna on his bed, Kyoya remained sitting on the edge of the brunette's bed, the Skylark brushing his knuckles down the side of Tsuna's face much like he did earlier. The foot of the bed shifted slightly under the added weight of Reborn who had joined the two in the room after making Yamamoto and Gokudera leave the Sawada residence. The hitman watched Kyoya's gentle nature towards his future boss and decided that he could very well trust the Skylark … As long as it concerned the safety of Tsuna.

"That's the second time Tsuna's resolve has shown without my help," Reborn spoke seriously, his eyes taking in the peaceful looking brunette. "It appears that your presence has more of an influence on Tsuna than I originally thought."

Kyoya tilted his head to look at Reborn, staring at the Acarobaleno instead of the usual glare.

"Have you thought about when you plan on teaching Tsuna?" Reborn questioned.

"Weekends at my house," Kyoya finally answered after his continued staring.

Reborn smirked and nodded in acceptance. That left the weekdays for him to teach Tsuna any way he wanted to. Oh, he had some plans for the brunette. Hm … He also wanted to see how good Yamamoto was with a sword. Maybe he'll test them all tomorrow. Also, Bianchi should be arriving soon. A sadistic smirk marred the hitman's face at the thought of Gokudera's response to his sister.

"What are you thinking, Infant?" Kyoya asked the smirking hitman, his eyes narrowing.

Simply ignoring the Skylark, Reborn left the room to join Nana in the kitchen. Tsuna's face twitched before he blinked his eyes a few times. Seeing Kyoya staring at him, the brunette smiled a little before frowning.

 **-** **KHR** **-**

"What happened?" Tsuna asked confused on how he got back to his room.

"You fainted after shouting at the herbivorous bomber," I stated bluntly, my hand already cupping the brunette's cheek as concern showed on his features.

"Eh? The last thing I remember was getting a bad headache," Tsuna stated, moving to sit up.

"Reborn said it was your resolve acting up. The same thing that the infant forces out of you with that bullet he shoots you with," I stated, the pad of my thumb brushing his bottom lip.

Tsuna's arms went around my waist and he rested his forehead against my shoulder.

"…"

"What?" I asked, not able to understand what the brunette just said on account of his voice being muffled by my shirt.

Tsuna leaned back only to press a closed-mouth kiss on the corner of my mouth. It was short, but expressed a lot.

"I don't understand what Reborn wants from me. I can't tell if he is serious about this mafia business or if he is playing around. Kyoya-kun," Tsuna voiced shakily. "I can't become a mafia boss … I can barely keep myself from tripping over air, so how am I expected to do anything like that?"

I blinked at the brunette, tossing his words around in my head. I knew that Tsuna would eventually accept his role as the 10th boss of the Vongola Famiglia and he would be great at it. His herbivorous traits will morph into that of a carnivore over time, though not without some difficult experiences.

"I told you once before that I will protect you always, Tsunayoshi, and I stand by what I said. If you are to become the Vongola Decimo, then I will help you no matter your decision," I told him, my voice low in case there were any unwanted ears listening in.

Tsuna's amber eyes reflected his apprehension and he soon voiced them.

"Why me?" Tsuna asked, uncertainty appearing in his words and he looked as if he was about to panic.

Cupping the back of Tsuna's neck, I tangled my fingers in his hair. Eyes locked, I spoke the only thing I could at that moment, even if I did not understand the meaning pertaining to my own circumstance.

"There is a reason for everything, Tsunayoshi."

 **-** **KHR** **-**

Halfway through dinner of chicken-katsu and fried rice, the doorbell rang.

"Ara? Tsu-kun, are more of your friends here?" Nana asked curiously as she went to get up from the table.

Tsuna stood up first, saying he would see who was at the door. My steel gray orbs followed the mousy haired brunette until Tsuna was out of sight.

"Kyo-kun, would you like to stay the night?" Nana asked, her smile glowing.

I took a moment to answer, half of my attention focusing on Tsuna's sudden squeaked 'hie'.

"No, Mama, I have to patrol Namimori before heading back to my place. Thank you for the offer," I told her, a frown etching my features.

Tsuna ran into the dining room, skidding to a stop behind my chair. His fingers dug into my shoulders, causing me to rise from my sitting position. It was then that a familiar pink-haired woman entered the dining room carrying a purple-fuming pizza box in her hands.

 _'_ _Bianchi … I'll have to keep a close eye on her,'_ I thought, remembering her many attempts at ending Tsuna's life.

"Bianchi, what are you doing here?" Reborn questioned; a serious expression on his face as he stared obsidian orbs at the pinkette.

Bianchi blushed, her poisonous pizza lowering slightly.

"Reborn, come back to Italy with me!" She half demanded half pleaded with the Arcobaleno.

"Tsunayoshi?"

His name left my lips in a tone that spoke of many questions that the brunette was sure to understand the meaning behind. Tsuna nodded, refraining from moving from behind me as the cool steel of my collapsible tonfas were gripped tightly in my hands.

"She threw some kind of purple-smoking food at me and told me to die," Tsuna whispered, not wanting his mother to hear his words even as she blinked innocently at the newcomer.

"Mama," I called out to Nana, gaining her attention even though my eyes never left the arguing Bianchi and serious Reborn. "Do you have any green tea?"

Nana's eyes lit up and she nodded while standing up.

"Yes, I'll make you some right now, Kyo-kun! Tsu-kun, I'll make you a cup as well," Nana said, going to the kitchen with a happy hum.

As soon as Nana was out of sight, I was out of Tsuna's grasp and the steel length of my tonfa curved through the air at Bianchi. The pinkette dodged, her box of poison pizza splitting in half and tumbling to the floor where it sizzled and bubbled foul fumes. My eyes narrowed, locking onto the woman's surprised green eyes. Without pause, I brought my other tonfa around in an attempt to drive her back. She continued dodging the steel swipes, only stopping once she was past the threshold and standing outside the front door. I paused as well, remaining inside. Taking hold of the door, I glared before shutting the door in her face. I chose to ignore the knowing smirk curving Bianchi's lips as she figure out what I had just done.

 **-** **KHR** **-**

Seeing Kyoya drive Bianchi out of the house after distracting Nana, Tsuna felt his heart skip a beat. An added weight to his shoulder had amber eyes glance and meet Reborn's smirk, the baby hitman's green chameleon resting on the brim of his fedora.

"Who was that woman?" Tsuna found himself asking as he waited for the Skylark to rejoin them.

"Hm? That was Bianchi, one of my past lovers from Italy," Reborn stated nonchalantly.

Tsuna's eyes grew wide.

"Ehhh? Lover?" Tsuna gapped, unable to grasp how an infant could have a lover, much less a girlfriend. "But—."

"She's an assassin that I used to work with," Reborn said, gaining another shocked sound from the brunette.

Before Tsuna could ask another question, Reborn hopped down to his seat and Kyoya walked back into the dining room carrying a tray of steaming green tea with Nana close behind. When Kyoya went into the kitchen was beyond Tsuna, having been distracted by the Arcobaleno.

 **-** **KHR** **-**

With the arrival of the next day, I finished my earlier morning patrol around Namimori before meeting up with Kusakabe and the other Discipline Committee members at the school. It was just before the final bell when the door to the reception room slid open and Kusakabe walked in with several folders featuring today's paperwork.

"Nami-Chu's clubs need their funding rechecked and a couple of teachers want approval for fieldtrips," Kusakabe stated as he set the stack of folders on an unoccupied corner of my desk. Taking the first folder off of the top, I flipped it open and scanned the contents. Kusakabe shifted, gaining my attention when he did not leave nor speak again.

"There seems to be an increase of … Babies running around the school," Kusakabe stated at the raise of an ebony brow.

I could feel my eye twitch and Kusakabe stepped back, uncertain of whether I was about to bite him or not. Looking back down at the paperwork that needed to be done, I spoke three words that had Kusakabe dash from the room.

"Deal with it."

Alone again, I managed to finish the folders on the clubs and was in the process of checking over the fieldtrip request forms from the History and Art teachers. One wished to take their classes to visit the temples in Kyoto for a three day stay while the other wanted to take their class to an art museum in Tokyo, but there were not enough funds in the school to support both trips. Contemplating, the lunch bell went unheard.

"Why not get the classes to raise the money for the trips?" Tsuna said from where he stood beside me.

Leaning back, I took his hand and pulled him onto my lap. Taking the moment to relax, I nuzzled the side of Tsuna's neck while holding him close.

"Mmm, what would you suggest they do?" I asked him, gently nipping his earlobe.

"Ba—bake sale …," Tsuna sighed, his free hand grasping tightly to the front of my shirt.

"Stop molesting Juudaime!" Gokudera's shout interrupted any motion of furthering our actions.

Tsuna turned beet red while trying to move off of me, but my arms around his waist kept him where he was. I glared at the silver-haired nuisance, already feeling the twitch of my hand wanting to bite him to death. Instead of getting up and losing the warmth Tsuna supplied, I threw one of my tonfas and nailed Gokudera in the face, effectively knocking the bomber out.

"Ah, Kyoya-kun!" Tsuna cried out, but not as loud as he could have.

I turned my steely gaze to Yamamoto who hesitantly laughed while dragging the unconscious male out of the room.

"You really shouldn't do that, Kyoya-kun," Tsuna heaved in a sigh, placing a large bento on the top of the desk, being careful to avoid the paperwork.

"Hn."

I could practically feel Tsuna roll his eyes at my response, or lack thereof.

"Do you know anything about another infant running around here?" I asked, watching Tsuna unwrap the pale yellow cloth from the bento and revealing the contents from inside.

I spotted tamagoyaki, tomatos, onigiri, karaage, vegetable sauté, and mixed fruit. The arrangement was different from when Nana makes the bento and I immediately knew that Tsuna made everything. Accepting the onigiri, I had just taken a bite when the reception room door was opened with a bang. Someone was going to _die_.

 **-** **KHR** **-**

Tsuna jolted at the suddenly loud noise of the reception room door sliding open. The brunette's wide whiskey eyes locked onto Reborn who leaped onto the back of the couch while an afro-haired, cow-print onesie-wearing toddler ran in after the hitman. Tsuna felt Kyoya tense up underneath him and turned his head slightly only to blanch at the sight of a dark aura oozing out of the Skylark.

"AH-HA-HA-HA! I am Lambo! Lambo will kill Reborn!" The afro-toddler shouted, his hands holding onto a purple grenade.

Wanting to defuse the situation as quickly as possible, Tsuna hurried over to Lambo and scooped him up while grappling with the grenade that still had its pin. Reborn calmly sipped on his espresso that had materialized out of nowhere, watching Tsuna handle the young Bovino.

"No, Lambo-kun, that's dangerous. And stop shouting!" Tsuna reprimanded the toddler.

Tears began to pool in Lambo's blue eyes and the toddler dropped the grenade onto the floor in favor of pulling a large purple bazooka from his afro. Surprised, Tsuna dropped Lambo, who immediately began to chant.

"Gotta … Stay … Calm."

 **-** **KHR** **-**

The anger at having our lunch continuously interrupted began to fade while watching Tsuna fight to control a tearful Lambo. Resting my left elbow on top of the desk with my chin on my palm, I watched as Lambo took the 10 Year Bazooka out of his afro.

 _'_ _How does that fit in there?'_

Knowing what would soon follow, I grabbed a blueberry from the bento Tsuna made us and flicked it across the room where it landed in Lambo's mouth. Surprised, the toddler dropped the bazooka in favor of eating the sweet fruit. With the crisis of the 10 Year Bazooka avoided, I finished the onigiri Tsuna gave me moments earlier. Catching Tsuna's gaze, I gave him an expectant look which was followed by Tsuna picking Lambo up and setting him on the couch before moving back over to finish lunch.

 **-** **KHR** **-**

 _'_ _Today has been one thing after another,'_ I thought to myself.

Yellow, orange, red, and pink hues washed over Namimori as the evening sun dipped lower beyond the horizon. The changing of light painted the town in shadows, darkening streets and houses. Thoughts of today filled my mind as I finished up patrolling the neighborhood for any misdeeds. After the incident between Reborn and Lambo, Gokudera had regained consciousness and proceeded to toss sticks of dynamite into the reception room (forget about the fact that a toddler was napping on the couch curled up to Tsuna's back).

 _'_ _How many times will I have to bite that damn bomber to death before he stops being stupid?'_ I wondered, steel orbs casting a glance at a nearby convenience store. _'Sushi sounds good for dinner. Ah, that takoyaki looks good too.'_

Undecided with dinner, I grabbed a container of takoyaki, some mitarashi dango, and two skewers of grilled squid. Adding a bottle of ramune, I checked out at the register before making my way home.

" Midori tanabiku namimori no. Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii —."

Cutting off my ring tone of Namimori's school anthem, the original Kyoya's ringtone that I chose to keep, I flipped open the cell phone and glanced down at the text message as I unlocked the gate leading to my front door.

 **'** **All clear in the market district.'—T.K.**

Acknowledging the text from Kusakabe, I locked the front door before choosing to shower then eat dinner. It was well past ten at night when a knock at the front door roused me from the paperwork strewed all over my desk. Brows furrowed, I walked down the short hall and opened the front door with charcoal orbs narrowed in annoyance. The annoyance flared into a glare of distaste at the sight of Gokudera standing on the other side of the threshold with uncertainty marring his face.

"Che, Hibari-san—,"

I cut Gokudera off by shutting the door in his face much like I did to his elder sister not that long ago.

"O-oi! Open up, you bastard! I'm trying to apologize," Gokudera shouted, shocked by my action.

A nerve twitched above my brow and I opened the door again just to smack the end of a tonfa into the silver-haired male's stomach, causing him to bend over clutching his throbbing abdomen.

"Hn, you're causing a disturbance, herbivore. Leave now, before I bite you again," I stated, closing the door more quietly than before and going back to my home office.

There was still plenty of paperwork to be completed and my goal of finishing it tonight was being hampered by interruptions. Popping the last bite of dango in my mouth, I clenched my teeth at the incessant knocking. Pinching the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger, I carefully pushed away from the desk and inhaled and exhaled slowly with every step I took to the door. Opening the door, I caught Gokudera's next knock in one tightly squeezing fist while grabbing a handful of his collar with my other. Bringing him up to eye level, charcoal orbs turned steel-like, reflecting my inner rage. The anger showing clearly on Gokudera's face faltered as the silver-hair male gulped, just now realizing what his actions have caused.

"Herbivore," I hissed, my eyes flashing dangerously.

" Midori tanabiku namimori no. Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii —."

At the sound of my cell going off, I removed it from the side pocket of my jogging pants with the hand holding Gokudera's fist. For a split second, I debated on what the text said and the male shaking in my grip.

 **'** **Kyo-kun, have you seen Gokudera-kun? He ran off when Reborn was speaking to Mama about us."—T.S.**

Releasing my hold on the male, I quickly texted Tsuna back.

 **'** **The herbivore is fine.'—K.H.**

"Go away, Herbivore, you're stupidity is worrying Tsunayoshi," I ordered, leaving the gapping male outside the stoop and stepping back inside.

Glancing over my shoulder, my glaring eyes caught his green gaze.

"If you disturb me again, I'll bite you to death."

Gokudera shuddered at the promise of pain, before he ran off to console his leader's worries.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER** **: I do** **NOT** **own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor any of its characters. I do** **NOT** **gain any profit from this fan-fiction. It is strictly for my entertainment and anyone who enjoys reading it!**

 **CLAIMER** **: I** **OWN** **the craziness of my Self-Inserted Gary-Stue. Beware!**

 **WARNING** **: This is a** **SLASH/MALExMALE/YAOI** **fan-fiction. If you do NOT like same-sex relationships, then this story is NOT for you. The reborn/self-inserted character may be a Gary Stue. This story is also** **FAST-PACED** **and involves the relationship between a sixteen and fourteen year old. If this offends you, you know where to find the back button.**

 **BETA READER** **: None, so there will be some mistakes that I miss.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE** **: Did I mention at anytime that this was slightly AU and that it won't be following the KHR storyline completely? Well, here I am saying that this story is NOT going to be following the KHR storyline completely. Things will happen differently, some characters may be introduced sooner or they may not be introduced at all. It really all depends on what comes out.**

 **P.S.** **: Sorry about the earlier chapter eight notification. The chapter was coded, so I deleted it. Hopefully, this fixes things. Also, this chapter contains some angst, but don't worry so much. Sorry if this chapter appears to be bunched up...I'm still working around the coding.**

 **-** **Chapter 8** **-**

' _It is better to be hated for what you are than to be loved for what you are not.'—André Gide_

The days passed by, bringing with them the warm breeze of spring and the scent of flowers. Throughout Namimori, cherry blossom trees began to bloom and the time for the Sakura festival drew closer. Stretched out on the uprise hosting the school's water tower with my hands tucked behind my head, I left the soft warm breeze lull me into a light sleep. The moment I was no longer alone, my awareness flooded back and I peeked through ebony lashes to see Tsuna joining be with a large bento to share. Instead of the usual greeting, my steel gaze caught sight of a white and black smudge peeking out from the collar of Tsuna's collar.

"Wah?"

Tsuna's confusion was ignored as I tugged the collar of his uniform out of the way. As soon as the warped looking skull was seen, I could feel my eyes widen.

' _Since when did Tsuna get shot 10 times?'_ I questioned myself, only counting the time when Gokudera first arrived.

As if knowing that it has been spotted, the ugly skull opened its mouth and words of embarrassment began spilling out.

" _Ah, Kyoya-kun makes me so hot and bothered!"_

"Hei?!" Tsuna cried out as his thoughts of that very moment were blurted out by an unknown voice.

Jerking away from me, Tsuna lost his balance and it was my quick reaction of yanking him towards me that kept the brunette from toppling off of the uprise.

" _Kyoya-kun is so fast and strong! Ahe!"_

Face flushing a brilliant shade of red, Tsuna pushed away from me as the skull on his collar bone continued to speak.

" _No one has ever touched me like Kyoya-kun! Kapuu!"_

" _When I see—mmhhm!"_

Tsuna slapped a hand to the spot on his collar bone that was unleashing the most embarrassing words and sounds even he would never admit to making in the darkest throws of privacy. I stared at Tsuna, my eyes wide as he fought to quiet whatever was causing him embarrassment in front of me. Come to think of it…during the episode, wasn't that skull thing spouting secrets from childhood or something? I wondered, before meeting the watery gaze of my boyfriend.

"Tsunayoshi—,"

"No, don't listen to it, Kyoya-kun!" Tsuna cried out and quickly moved to climb down the ladder. "What's happening to me?"

"Wait, Tsu—,"

The rooftop door slammed shut as Tsuna ran away; his footsteps muffled as he raced down the stairs. Standing up, I spotted Tsuna's form pause at the school gate. He brought a palm up to look at something and in that moment I realized that another skull may have appeared.

"Don't worry, Hibari-san, the disease will run its course and then Tsuna will die within two hours."

Jerking my head up in the direction of where Reborn sat on top of the water tower, I glared.

"You better heal him before something else happens to him, _Infant_ ," I snapped, knowing that only one person in the world would be able to heal the brunette.

Obsidian orbs stared down at me, before Reborn smirked.

"You worry too much about your lover, Hibari-san. I've called in a favor," Reborn stated before Leon morphed into a hang glider and he drifted off of the rooftop by a strong breeze.

 **-** **KHR** **-**

" _I feel just like a princess when he holds me! Cya!"_

Embarrassed beyond belief, Tsuna fisted the one hand that a skull-like form had appeared on while trying to muffle the noises coming from the one on his collar bone. As fast as his feet could carry him without tripping, Tsuna ran home to hide away forever in his bedroom.

" _Sometimes when I'm alone and thinking of Kyoya-kun, I tou—,"_

"Gah! NO!" Tsuna practically screamed as he hit the place on his right hip that decided to form another skull.

Tears streaming down his face, Tsuna missed the concerned and stunned looks from Gokudera and Yamamoto as he ran past them and into his house. Taking the stairs to his room two at a time, he slammed his bedroom door behind him and dived beneath his covers.

"Juudaime, is everything alright?" Gokudera's voiced called from the other side of his bedroom door.

"Sawada?" Yamamoto called out with concern.

"I wonder what's wrong with, Tsu-kun. I hope he feels better soon," Nana stated from behind the two boys she let in the house after her son. "I'll make some okayu."

" _I'm deathly afraid Kyoya-kun will grow bored of me."_

" _I'm not good enough for Kyoya-kun."_

" _Kyoya-kun will find someone worthy."_

Embarrassing secrets turned into horrible fears as more skulls began to appear and speak. Cries of embarrassment grew into heart retching sobs as Tsuna's insecurities were unleashed to all who could hear.

"That's not true, Juudaime! You're a great person and it's Hibari that is not worthy of you!" Gokudera shouted after hearing the strange voices making his leader cry.

"Sawada, Hibari-sempai loves you. He would never grow bored and he would bite anyone who said so to death," Yamamoto stated, gaining a nod of agreement from the silver-haired male at his side.

 **-** **KHR** **-**

Searching Namimori for Shamal proved to be easier than I originally thought. All I had to do was follow the outraged shouts of Namimori's female population and the sounds of smacks to the face with the occasional threat of castration. Spotting the perverted doctor that refused to treat men, I stalked up to him with the clear intention of dragging him to Tsuna's house. The incoming threat from behind had me twisting around with a tonfa to block Rebon's kick.

"Better hurry, Hibari-san. The Skullitis is reaching its peak, going from embarrassing secrets to deep insecurities," Reborn stated, drawing a confused frown from me.

' _Deep insecurities? That wasn't in the show…was it?'_ I asked myself, lowering my tonfa.

Glancing back to where I last spotted Shamal, I saw that the pervert was gone.

"Ten minutes to go," Reborn counted down from his Leon watch.

Releasing my second tonfa from the inside of my black jacket, I swung at the smug arcobaleno in an act of anger. Blocking my strike with a baton he pulled from nowhere, Reborn's obsidian orbs narrowed.

"You should control your emotions better, Hibari. They make you careless and can cause preventable consequences," Reborn stated only to leap back as I followed two more swings with an axe kick.

"Mmm, not bad," Reborn huffed before disappearing into the crowded marketplace where Shamal had been flirting relentlessly with any female in sight.

Breathing heavily, I put my tonfa's away. Making the decision to trust that Reborn would not have Tsuna die no matter what, I made my way to the brunette's house.

 **-** **KHR** **-**

Having long since stopped trying to cover the skulls up, Tsuna struggled to ignore what was being said by cuffing his ears with his palms, the sole skull on one hand keeping complete silence from falling over the brunette.

' _No more. No more. I can't stand it anymore. Please, no more,_ ' Tsuna thought, repeating the phrase over and over again in his mind.

" _I should just die,"_ The skull on the palm of Tsuna's right hand bemoaned.

Firm hands gripped Tsuna's wrists and forced the brunette to uncover his ears and turn to the one holding onto him. As strong arms circle around him, amber pools found molted steel and a sound sob escaped Tsuna's throat.

"Kyoya-kun," Tsuna cried, burying his tear-soaked face in the Skylark's shoulder.

"Shhh, Tsunayoshi, I'm so sorry," Kyoya whispered in Tsuna's ear, getting a confused sound from the brunette.

The mere thought of Kyoya being the one to apologize caused Tsuna to lean back and look Kyoya in the eye.

"If you die, it will be after me, because only when I am six feet under will whatever force out there have even the slightest of chances of taking you."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Tsuna cupped Kyoya's face with both hands.

"You mean everything to me, Tsunayoshi, and if that perverted doctor does not get his ass in here right this second, I'm going to _kill_ him and his _fucking_ mosquitoes."

Tsuna gapped at Kyoya's words, the harshness of truth aimed as a mere stranger to the brunette; a stranger who stumbled into the bedroom after being kicked through the doorway by Reborn.

"Yare, yare, I usually only treat women, but this scene has pulled on my heartstrings. Alright, I'll heal you, Sawada, but only because I owe Reborn a favor," Shamal stated while scratching the back of his head, ordering one of his Trident mosquitoes to inject Tsuna with the cure of Skullitis.

 **-** **KHR** **-**

"Leave," I ordered, voice barely above a hiss.

My order was heard and Shamal left the room and shut the door within seconds. Tugging Tsuna close, I buried by hands in his soft hair before molding my mouth to his. It was a fierce kiss that spoke of the anger I still felt from what he had gone through because of Reborn's Dying Will bullets.

"Ky-Kyoya-kun," Tsuna moaned, pulling away from our heated kiss to look at me.

His position of straddling my thighs allowed him to be eye level with me and he stared at me as if searching for something. As if he found whatever he was looking for, he crushed his mouth back against mine. My back hit the mattress from his assault. Moving my hands from his hair to his hips, my fingers tightened their hold to keep the brunette from shifting anymore than he already had.

"Kyoya-kun," Tsuna sighed again, his mouth trailing from mine to trail along the column of my throat.

A groan escaped me as he nibbled at the junction of where my shoulder began. Taking a moment to gather whatever semblance of thoughts I could collect, I rolled us to where I was hovering over him.

"Tsunayoshi, what has—,"

"Please, Kyoya-kun," Tsuna begged, leaning up as he tangled his fingers in my ebony locks and tried to pull my head back down. "Please, I need this. I need you."

Eyes widening, I moved further into a sitting position and he moved with me.

"Tsunayoshi, I can't. Not like this. Not after what you've experience," I began.

The seed of doubt having been planted by the Skullitis, Tsuna began to withdraw into himself, his amber orbs dimming slightly. I cupped his cheeks and forced him to make eye contact.

"I'm not saying 'never', I'm only saying 'not now', because I love you."

"If you love me, why won't you _touch_ me?" He questioned.

Clenching my teeth, I wanted nothing more than to dispose of a certain acrobaleno.

"It is because I love you, that I refuse to have sex with you after everything. Sex is not the answer, Tsuna."

"Get out," Tsuna whispered, looking away from me.

"What?" I asked, unsure if I heard right.

"I SAID, GET OUT!" Tsuna shouted, amber orbs flashing, his cheeks flushed crimson. "GET OUT! GET OUT, YOU IDIOT! GET OUT!"

The sudden pain that pierced my chest caught me off guard. Standing up, I watched as Tsuna crumpled into himself as he kept shouting for me to leave.

"Alright…alright, I'll leave," I mumbled, stalking to the bedroom door.

Yanking the door open, I ignored Gokudera and Yamamoto as the two fell from where they had been leaning against the door to listen in on what was being said. With my eyes focused in front of me, I walked passed a blank faced Reborn and a sullen looking Nana before exiting the Sawada household. He just needs time…and I would give him that time. No matter how much it actually hurt.

 **-** **KHR** **-**

Days flew by as quickly as a snail; extremely slow. It made for an agonizing time for Kyoya and anyone who got within twenty feet of the Skylark's aim. Everyone who knew Kyoya either personally or through passing realized something was bothering the prefect within seconds of being around him…if they remained conscious long enough to process a single thought. Even Kusakabe was not exempt from Kyoya's tonfa, but despite the pain brought upon him, Kusakabe stuck by Kyoya and defended the male's hair-trigger anger. Whatever happened between Kyoya and Tsunayoshi was the cause of Kyoya's recent motto of 'bite to death first and never stop to ask questions later'.

Staring at his leader from the doorway of the reception room, Kusakabe noticed the dark circles beginning to line Kyoya's eyes. The Skylark was paler than usual and he took to wearing his reading glasses despite not having to unless he had trouble focusing on small font. Biting the inside of his cheek, Kusakabe knocked gently against the threshold, earning a pair of piercing steel orbs glaring daggers through him.

"Kyoya-san, as your friend I feel that it is my obligation to inform you that you need to rest," Kusakabe stated, making sure he could duck back into the hallway if Kyoya threw his favored weapon at him again.

For a second, Kyoya's eyes did not waver and Kusakabe believed that he would gain yet another bruise to add to his recent collection. With a sigh, Kyoya removed his reading glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was an action he would never make around anyone other than Kusakabe and even that was rare.

"Very well, I will finish this stack of paperwork tomorrow," Kyoya stated, pushing away from the desk and standing up. "For now, a visit to the hospital is required."

The sudden tilting of Kyoya had Kusakabe rush forward, catching the prefect as he passed clean out. Touching Kyoya's forehead with the back of his hand, Kusakabe's frown deepened at the hot temperature. Without another moment, Kusakabe took Kyoya to the hospital to be checked over.

 **-** **KHR** **-**

"He worked himself into a fever. He'll have to remain here for a few days until his fever breaks and he gets some much needed rest," One of the doctors examining me stated as if I were not in the room and conscious.

As my reputation preceded me, that particular doctor earned a tonfa to the back of his head and then was dragged out of the room by two nurses who had repeated the motion with two doctors before him.

"Tetsuya, since I am here I will need you to take over patrols for me," I said while scanning through my health chart.

"Of course, Kyoya-san," Kusakabe stated, setting a duffle bag full of things I will need on the dresser supplied by the hospital. "Is there anyone you would like for me to call?"

"…no," I finally answered, turning to look out the window beside me.

 **-** **KHR** **-**

A lot has happened to Tsuna in the week he had basically screamed at Kyoya to leave. Depression hung heavily on the brunette's shoulders as he fought through many scenarios on how to apologize to the Skylark. Kyoya was there for him, comforting him…but Tsuna more or less destroyed his chances with the raven when he tossed everything back at him with words. Minutes after Kyoya had left Tsuna alone, the brunette realized what he had done. He admitted to himself that Kyoya had been right, that sex was not the answer or what Tsuna needed at that moment. The brunette would have settled for just being held by the Skylark.

Now he could not even have that, because Tsuna ruined what they had by being overly emotional and selfish. Although, Gokudera argued that Tsuna's request was not wrong. The type of comfort Tsuna may have needed was what he had asked for, but Kyoya most likely did not see it that way, not wanting to take advantage of someone suffering from such extreme emotion like Tsuna was put through. Having worked up the courage to talk to his mother about the situation, a little less detailed in what had happened, Nana had told him that it was something she and his father had experienced once before after she had given birth. Nana told Tsuna that she did not feel as though her husband craved her as he did before she became pregnant, but Iemitsu was just cautious and did not want to risk hurting her.

After that discussion, Tsuna was introduced to Kyoko's older brother Sasagawa Ryohei and her new friend Miura Haru. While Tsuna and Haru often fought over Reborn, Haru arguing that Tsuna was setting a bad example for Reborn, Ryohei kept insisting that Tsuna join the boxing club. Then, Reborn's ex-student appeared and introduced himself at Dino Cavallone of the Chiavorone Family. It was at the end of the week that Reborn collected Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei for a training trip up in the mountains with the help of Dino. From their spot at the top of the cliff, Reborn and Dino watched the four young men try to avoid being squished by Dino's turtle, Enzo, that grew in size once it had fallen in the pond below.

"Whatever is bothering Sawada needs to be dealt with, Reborn-san. He's too distracted and seems about ready to break," Dino voiced with a sigh, watching Tsuna half-heartedly move to the side to avoid Enzo's giant foot.

"Che, Dame-Tsuna is depressed because he forced his lover away," Reborn stated.

"Eh? Sawada has a lover?" Dino exclaimed, surprised.

Reborn glanced up at the blonde with a straight face. Tilting his fedora down to shadow his face, Reborn looked away.

"Had, as in past-tense and if Dame-Tsuna doesn't do something soon, that's all it'll ever be. In the past," Reborn huffed.

 **-** **KHR** **-**

Three days in the hospital and I was ready to pull my hair out, that or bite all of the staff to death. Climbing out of the bed, I stepped into the joint bathroom for a hot shower. Afterwards I was going to sign myself out no matter what the doctors said. I felt fine. My fever was gone two days ago and I swear they are only keeping me here because of the safety for the rest of Namimori. Exiting the shower while towel drying my hair, I paused at the sharp intake of breath. Slowly, I lowered the white towel to see Tsuna standing by the window with wide amber orbs staring at me in surprise.

Not knowing what I should do, but knowing what I wanted…no needed to do, I decided to finish getting dressed before going home. Halfway through buttoning up my white uniform top, Tsuna's footsteps paused directly behind me. I could practically feel the hand he wanted to touch my back with, but moved out of reach. Snatching up my duffle, I turned to walk out of the door. A muffled sob had me freeze in place.

"Kyoya-kun, wait. Please wait," Tsuna pleaded.

Closing my eyes, I silently counted to ten. Opening my eyes again, I turned around to face a heartbroken looking Tsuna.

"I'm…I'm so so-sorry, Kyoya-kun,"

Striding forward, I pulled Tsuna to me and just stood there holding him as he continued to cry. My arms tightened around him as a particularly hard shudder ran through him. Running a hand through thick brown locks, I buried my face in the softness that was his hair.

"I missed you. I missed you so much," Tsuna said, leaning back to get a clear look at me.

At that moment, it was like a dam broke. I watched as Tsuna's amber orbs grew wide at what he was seeing. I had not the slightest idea of what had captured such a reaction from him, not until I felt a single tear trail down my face and caused my own eyes to widen just so.


End file.
